The Facility
by Kihonne
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase are discovered by the government and kidnapped. They are brought to a place called The Facility, a training ground/experiment lab for kids with 'unnatural abilities'. Desperate to get home from that torture chamber, they must band together with their fellow prisoners. But troubles arise when they run into a familiar face. RATED A HIGH T.
1. Welcome to Hell

**Kihonne: Hey everyone, I'm back, with a brand new story. Just a word of warning, this is NOT part of the Challa series. So there is no Calla, no Jaden, and nothing else from that series. Anyway, this idea came to me a few days ago, and I wanted to know what you guys think. Oh by the way, Chase, you're doing the first disclaimer of the story.**

**Chase: Alright. Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats. Just this story and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Chase's POV**

"_Let them go!" Mr. Davenport shouted, fighting against the agents holding him back._

_It was all over. We'd been caught. We don't know how, but the government found out about us. So, in the middle of the night, they'd come for us. Leo and Tasha were locked upstairs, unable to help because the elevator had been shut down by the agents._

"_Chase!" I heard Bree scream. I turned to see her pinned to the ground by a couple of agents. I wanted to help her, I really did. But I was busy fighting off several agents myself. Adam was occupied too. At least eight agents were trying to take him down._

_Suddenly, there was a 'whoosh' through the air, and Adam collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Adam!" I shouted, trying to get to him, but something sharp pricked my neck. My vision went blurry, then…nothing._

**Xxx**

As I slowly came back to my senses, I could feel someone or something jabbing me in the face over and over again. I groaned, rolled over, and pushed it away.

"Quicky, would you quit poking the dude? Seriously, it's weird." A female voice exclaimed in exasperation. The poking stopped.

"What do you think he can do?" another voice, this one of a young boy, asked. I groaned and forced my eyes open. I was lying on a hard mattress, in a dark, smelly room. I sat up, and saw the sources of the two voices.

There was a little boy sitting on the ground next to me. He was short, maybe about Leo's age, with short blonder hair and silvery eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a black jacket. On the right side of the jacket was a label that read: 3862.

A girl sat on a bed across the room. She looked my age, with long, curly, dark brown hair. She was wearing black pants and a white sleeveless shirt, her jacket tossed carelessly across her bed. She raised an eyebrow when she saw I was awake.

"So, the zombie lives. It must have been a serious dose of that knockout stuff; you were out for at least eight hours." She commented. I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head.

"Where am I? Where are Adam and Bree? And Mr. Davenport?" I demanded, looking around as if they were hiding. Both of them frowned in confusion.

"Who're Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport?" The boy asked. What had the girl called him? Quicky?

"Adam and Bree are my siblings, and Mr. Davenport's my father." I replied. The girl looked at me.

"Then why don't you say Dad instead of Mr. Davenport? Anyway, he's probably been arrested for housing freaks. They might leave him alone if they can't prove he created your powers." she told me, sounding rather bored.

"Powers?" How could she possibly know about my bionics? Had the agents told her? And where in the world was I? It seemed like a prison.

"Yeah, powers. Talents, special abilities. Whatever you want to call it dude." She shrugged. "If you can do anything totally unnatural, like run faster than lightning, or fly, or control the elements, you're a freak of nature. Or a freak of science, if that's how you got your powers."

"What she means to say is that if you can do things that you really shouldn't be able to, you end up here. Can your siblings do weird things?" the boy questioned. I hesitated. I shouldn't tell these people anything. I just met them, and it could be a trap. But they might also know where Adam and Bree are.

"Yes." I said slowly. The boy nodded.

"Then they're somewhere in the building." He assured me.

"Or they're dead." The girl commented dryly. I stared at her, while the boy glared at her.

"They're not dead. That only happened twice!" he exclaimed. He looked back at me. "And that was only because the two kids were very young and couldn't handle the knockout drug that was put in their system. So, unless your siblings are five year olds, they're fine."

I nodded, relieved. I wasn't too sure I liked the girl much, but the kid seemed okay. "What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Chase." I replied.

"Cool. I'm Alex, but most people call me Quicky. And this is Vivyanna." He told me.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

"Welcome to Hell." Vivyanna told me. I frowned.

"Welcome to Hell?" I repeated. Alex looked at Vivyanna.

"Can I?" he asked. She waved for him to continue. "Welcome to The Facility, the perfect vacation spot for freaks who want to be science experiments."

"Excuse me?" I gulped. Science experiments?

"Basically, if you have powers that the government doesn't understand or think they can use to their advantage, you're brought here." Vivyanna explained. "They perform whatever experiments they want on you, they push you past your limits, and then if you survive and they think you're good enough, they put you in their weapons program."

"Wait a minute. There are other people with strange abilities like me?" I questioned. I had always thought that this kind of stuff was just in Leo's comic books.

"Well, kids at least. We haven't seen an adult around here unless they're working for the people in charge." Alex replied. "But yeah."

"So, what can you do?" Vivyanna asked me. "And how'd you get your powers?" I didn't answer at first. She rolled her eyes. "Come on dude! We're going to find out on Friday anyway, so you might as well tell us now."

"What happens on Friday?" I asked. Alex glared at the ground.

"Sparring day. We get paired with someone and we have to fight them until one of us can't get back up." He sounded pissed off. "I can't believe they make us fight each other like this. Half the time, someone dies."

"What?" I gasped. "You're joking, right?"

They both shook their heads. "Not that often actually, but the fights get pretty intense." Vivyanna replied. I looked at her. "Most of the time, the loser has to be brought down to the medical wing. We usually don't see them for a few days after that."

"What if you just say no?" I questioned. They stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Say no?" Alex repeated, shocked. I nodded, confused.

"Yeah, refuse to fight." I told him. Vivyanna shook her head.

"Some did that at first. I think about four in total. They took them into these rooms and…well; they didn't come out in one piece. And only two of them came out." She told me gravely. I gulped. What kind of trouble was I in?

"So, what can you two do?" I asked, trying to distract myself. Alex grinned.

"I'm fast. Really fast." He replied. "And I can teleport, but not long distances. I'm not sure how I got my powers though. It was as if they just appeared one day."

"What about you?" I looked at Vivyanna.

"Pyrokinesis." She replied. Her eyes lit up slightly, as if she was proud of her abilities. "I can create and control fire. I'd show off for you, but the cell blocks out powers."

I frowned, trying to access my computer memory. She was right; I was getting nothing.

"So, what can you do?" Alex asked me. I sighed.

"I'm smart. Really smart." I replied. I figured I would just tell them about that, and not include the levitation and molecular kinesis. I wasn't sure if I could trust them yet. Vivyanna looked bored.

"That's it? That's not really that impressive." She muttered. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Ignore her. There haven't been any newbies since Robot boy, and that was months ago."

I frowned. "Wait, how long have you two been here?" I questioned. I had thought that maybe it was a new place, that maybe they'd been here for a month or two before me.

"About two years." Alex replied. Vivyanna shrugged.

"I think it's been about…five or six years. What date is it?" she asked.

"It's the eleventh." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "Of November."

"So five and a half years." She decided. I stared at her.

"Five years." I repeated. "That's a long time."

"I've been here longer than anyone else, well except my sister." She agreed. "But that's not a bad thing. The only way I could ever leave here is if they decide to use me in the weapon program, they do that with the more powerful ones, or in a casket. And personally, I don't enjoy the thought of being dead, so the weapon thing is my best option."

"Haven't you tried to escape?" I demanded. That couldn't be the only thing she had to look forward to. Vivyanna and Alex laughed darkly.

"Plenty of times. Never works. They always seem to know what we're planning when we're planning it. And going on my own isn't an option; there are people here that I can't leave behind." Vivyanna replied. I nodded in understanding. If I planned an escape, I would take Adam and Bree with me no matter what.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on. I blinked, not prepared for the sudden brightness. Alex and Vivyanna got up, the latter pulling on her jacket. I noticed a number on hers too. It was 7206.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting up from the bed and pulling on my own jacket. Suddenly, a holographic screen slid down from the ceiling. It showed several pairs of four-digit numbers followed by what looked like room numbers.

"This is the schedule for today." Alex explained. "Basically, it's the torture list."

"Let's see…" Vivyanna trailed off. "Quicky, you have sparring, sorry kid, with Ryder and Agent Hughson. I've got sparring too, but with Agent Pavalon and…Derek."

"Derek? Vivyanna…" Alex looked worried. I frowned.

"Who are they? The people you mentioned." I asked. Alex frowned.

"Well, the agents supervise us. They don't like us interacting with each other outside our cell. Ryder is a kid like us, around seventeen years old. He can control the weather. But Derek…" he trailed off.

"He's never lost a fight." Vivyanna finished. She ruffled Alex's hair playfully and gave him a smile. It was the first time I'd seen her smile since I'd woken up. "But don't worry kid. He can't stay undefeated forever. And I've been itching to kick his scrawny little ass since he last fought Roxanna. Anyway, Chase, you're number 5109, which means you have fighting practice with Agent Maybank and…hm. That's new."

"What?" I asked. Vivyanna shrugged.

"The number. It's new. Probably one of your siblings." She replied. I felt a surge of hope. They were okay!

"What about the other? Do you know what they're doing?" I demanded desperately. Vivyanna looked back at the screen.

"Let's see…the only other new number is 6973, and they have fighting practice as well. With Robot-boy."

"Who?" I questioned, but before she could answer, the door in front of us slid open. Three agents walked in, and roughly pushed us against the wall. Our hands were shoved behind our backs and cuffed. I tried to resist, but the agents were only rougher.

Vivyanna and Alex acted as if this was nothing new. Alex was pulled down one hallway, where he ended up side by side with an older boy. Vivyanna and I went down another, but soon we were separated too.

"See you later?" I asked hopefully. We would need all the help we could get if Adam, Bree and I were going to escape.

"Maybe!" She replied, then she was pushed out of view.

**Kihonne: So, what did you guys think? I really want to know. I'll be back in exactly 2 weeks with an update.**


	2. Training And Surprises

**Kihonne: Hey people! I'm back! Welcome to the second chapter of The Facility. For those of you who've read my Lab Assistant, I usually do shoutouts. But because there were so many reviews, I'm just going to list the people who reviewed. So thanks to: alamodie, labratgwenpiper, Serbia, OmNomNom, dorienvera, MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul, kelsy, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, .9, AntriLover5, amichele, Nicole0725, Tess Dufour, and 2 guests.**

**Vivyanna: You're taking to long.**

**Kihonne: Patience, Vivyanna.**

**Roxanna: Patience isn't in her dictionary, so can we please move this along?**

**Kihonne: Alright. Bree, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Bree: Sure. Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats, or my family. Just this story and all of the OCs.**

**Adam's POV**

"Hey! Watch it!" I shouted as I was pushed along a hallway. I'd woken up a few hours before hand to find myself in a cell with two girls, one named Roxanna and the other called Banshee.

They, well mostly Roxanna had explained to me that I was in some sort of prison for kids with superpowers. Banshee hadn't said much; she seemed really quiet, but Roxanna told me that she was always like that. Then, we'd been forced out of the cell by some agents. I couldn't use my strength against them; the cell had blocked it, as did the handcuffs they'd forced onto me.

I was honestly just hoping that Chase and Bree were okay. I couldn't remember what happened to them, but Roxanna thought they might be here. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Move it!" The agent ordered as he pushed me into a large room. I was about to snap at him, but stopped when I saw who else was in the room.

"Chase!" I grinned. Thank God he was alright. He grinned as we were forced onto chairs next to each other. Two agents undid our handcuffs, and replaced them with these weird looking metal bracelets.

"Adam! Have you seen Bree?" Chase questioned. I shook my head.

"No, have you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Vivyanna, a girl who shares a cell with me, said she's probably in another practice session." He replied.

"Is that what this is?" I asked. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, did you see that screen that came down before they dragged us out here?" I nodded. "Well, each room has a different purpose and the numbers next to the room are like ID codes. The only new numbers are you, me and Bree. She's with some guy called 'Robot Boy'."

I nodded. "So, you've got cell mates too? What powers do they have?" I questioned.

"Well, there's this kid named Alex, who has super speed. And Vivyanna can control fire. What about your cell mates?"

"Two girls. One is named Roxanna, and I think her powers have something to do with ice. I don't know about the other, but she's named Banshee." Chase looked at me.

"I think that's a nickname." He told me. "A banshee was a mythical creature that could release a high pitched scream."

"Really?" I was surprised. "She was so quiet."

Chase was about to respond, but was cut off when one of the agents walked over to us. He was tall, with black hair and beady eyes. "I am Special Agent Maybank!" he shouted. "I am your supervising officer for the day. You will do as I say when I say it and you will show me the proper respect. Do I make myself clear?"

I yawned loudly and Chase grinned. "Nope." I replied. Maybank raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't made myself clear?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"I guess not." I told him. Maybank smirked and glanced at Chase.

"You two were brought in together, am I right? Brothers, if I read your files correctly." He mused. I stood up, stepping in front of Chase.

"What's it to you?" I growled. He smirked and pulled out a remote. He pressed a red button on it.

"AHHH!" I spun around as Chase fell onto the ground, screaming in agony.

"Chase!" I exclaimed. I glared at Maybank. "Stop it!"

He let go of the button and Chase stopped screaming. He pushed himself off the ground, shaking weakly. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"Electricity flows through those bracelets. You disobey me, or if I just feel like it, I'll electrocute the other one. So, unless you want to be responsible for your brother's pain…" Maybank let the threat hang. I glared at him as Chase got to his feet.

"Adam, don't." he warned me as I started towards the man again. I stopped, and looked at Chase.

"I'm fine." He assured me. Maybank smiled.

"Enough." He told us. "Time to get to work."

"Work?" I repeated. Maybank stepped back from us and two agents pulled the chairs away. The ground beneath us raised about a foot, forcing us to look down on Maybank.

"We're going to work on your fighting skills today." He told us. Chase and I both stiffened.

"We're not going to attack each other." Chase glared daggers at him. Maybank laughed.

"You'll do as I tell you to." He reminded Chase. "But no. Today, we're just evaluating your skills. And your opponent is going to be virtual. Put on the glasses."

He tossed us each a pair of high tech glasses. I caught them and looked them over. They looked like the normal virtual simulator glasses Mr. Davenport would make us wear.

"Just like training back home." I said to Chase, who was looking at them suspiciously. He nodded and we put them on at the same time.

The room around us instantly changed. It seemed to get bigger, and it was so dark that I could hardly see Chase standing beside me. What I could see though, was that we were completely surrounded. There had to be at least two dozen people around us.

"Oh, shit. These guys take their training seriously." I cursed. Chase backed against me.

"I get left, you get right?" he suggested. I nodded. It didn't matter if we lost; they were just holograms.

"Go!" Chase ordered and I jumped on the first guy. I elbowed him in the head, then kicked the guy behind me in the stomach. They both dropped liked flies. I then attacked the next guy in line.

This time, he managed to get a punch in before I knocked him down. I gasped, not out of pain, but out of surprise. I actually felt that punch. Holograms and virtual simulators weren't supposed to hurt! If I ever got hit or kicked using Mr. Davenport's simulator, I couldn't even feel it, but this time I did!

I could see Chase going through his half of the crowd, and judging by the look on his face, he'd realized the same thing as me. One of the guys trying sweeping my legs out from under me, but I punched him in the face before he could. I then took down another two guys by throwing them into the far wall.

A sharp pain erupted in the back of my head. I hit my knees for a second, but knocked the guy out right after. I heard Chase call out as even more guys surrounded us. Two guys attacked me at once, one from behind, the other clawing at my face. There was a loud crunch and I was body-slammed into the ground, just as the simulation evaporated around me. Chase was on the ground next to me, cradling his left arm with a grimace on his face. Other than that, he seemed to not be too badly injured.

"That was pathetic." Maybank sneered at us. I glared at him as I raised my hand to my face. My nose hurt a lot, and I wasn't too surprised when my hand came away bloody.

"Pathetic?" I echoed angrily. "We took out ten men!"

"Yes, and even little Mira can take out fifteen." He snapped. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to survive."

Chase pushed himself off the ground and limped over to me. He offered me a hand, pulling me up as the agents showed a replay of our results on the screen.

"You okay?" I asked, gesturing at his arm. He tried to shrug, but decided better of it.

"Alright, let's do that again." Maybank ordered. "Can you at least try this time?"

"Again?" I gasped. He wanted us to get our asses kicked like that again?

"Man, I hope Bree's not going through this too." Chase commented. I nodded. If they laid a hand on my little sister, I would make them pay.

**Bree's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned, pushing myself off the ground. My eighth time through that damn simulator and I'd only managed to get eight of the agents out. I was supposed to be fighting along side someone else but they had been given a reprieve from fighting practice due to severe injuries. I was afraid to find out how he got them, or how badly he was injured.

Just as I was about to be put through another round of the fighting simulator, there was a loud alarm. Surprised, I spun around, trying to find the source.

Agent Keeton, the one in charge of my fight training, walked over to me. He was a shorter man, with a buzz-cut and brown eyes. "Hold out your hands." He instructed. I did as I was told; I'd already made the mistake of disobeying him. I wasn't that big a fan of the consequences.

He put my hands back in the power restricting hand cuffs and took off the electric bracelet. I was relieved that he could no longer electrocute me at will, but I still wished I could speed out of the training room and go find my brothers.

"Where are we going?" I demanded as he led me down a short hallway. He didn't answer me. Instead, he stopped at one door, opened, and pushed me in. I heard the click of the lock behind me. The room was very small, about the size of an office. There was a shower to my left, hidden by pale white sheets. Across the showers was a giant timer that read 8:53

"Hello." I spun around and realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Three other girls, two about my age and one about ten, were watching me with curious eyes.

The first girl was tall, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Behind her, a girl with dark brown hair sat on a bench, holding a wet towel over a cut on her forehead. The youngest of the girls stood behind her. She was crimson red hair, and piercing green eyes.

"Hi." I greeted, watching them carefully. They didn't look like agents, but they could be. Although, it was more likely that they were prisoners like me. I looked at the girl who was bleeding. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know. Derek." She said it as if it was obvious. I had no clue who Derek was, but apparently, he was the type of guy that would hit a girl. The brunette frowned at me. "Hey, you're Bree, right?"

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"The new guy in my cell, a midget with spiky hair, mentioned you." She replied. I stared at her.

"Do you mean Chase?" She knew where one of my brothers were! The girl nodded.

"Yeah, that's his name. You're his sister, right?" I nodded. "Oh, cool. I'd say that it's nice to meet you, but you'd rather be anywhere but here, am I right?"

"Yeah." I didn't even try to deny it. The light hair girl smiled kindly at me and offered me a towel.

"The shower's all yours if you want it." She offered. "You won't get another chance to clean off for a while. We get the showers every second day." She explained. I smiled gratefully. "Oh, I'm Roxanna by the way."

"Vivyanna." The dark haired girl nodded at me. She gestured at the red head. "She's Mira, but we all call her Banshee."

I nodded. They turned back to each other, so I stepped into the shower. The water was ice cold, and there was no shampoo or conditioner. But at least it was something. When I came out, the timer said 2:34.

"What happens when it hits zero?" I asked.

"We get taken back to our cells for today's meal." Roxanna explained. I nodded.

"I don't suppose they have room service here?" I joked. Roxanna cracked a smile.

"No, sorry." She replied. She was silent for a moment. "Hey, you had fighting practice this morning, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked. She sighed.

"Nothing, I was just curious. The only person doing that type of training, aside from you and your brothers was an old friend of mine. But he ended up fighting Derek yesterday, and he was hurt. I was wondering if he seemed alright."

I could tell that Roxanna was genuinely worried about this guy. I shook my head.

"They didn't bring him in because of his injuries. But apparently, he's supposed to be in my cell later." I told her. "I'll tell you that you were worried."

Roxanna smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She said just as the timer hit zero. Four agents, thankfully all women, came in. They each grabbed one of us and started pulling us down the halls. I looked at the girls desperately.

"If you see my brothers…" I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"We'll tell them you're alright!" Roxanna assured me. I tried to thank her, but didn't get the chance as I was pushed into my cell. I stumbled into someone, knocking them to the ground.

"Ow! Watch it!" He exclaimed. I stared at him, wide-eyed. No. No way. He gasped, recognizing me as well. "Bree?"

"M-Marcus?" I demanded, jumping to my feet. The android-boy stared up at me, just as shocked. I could hardly believe it. I'd thought Marcus was dead. And here he was, alive and well. Okay, make that alive. Marcus looked terrible. His right arm no longer resembled that of a human. Instead, it looked more like a robotic mess of wires and metal. Parts of the skin on his face were gone too, revealing the metal plates beneath.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, shocked.

"The government grabbed us from our home." I replied. Marcus nodded thoughtfully. "What about you?"

"It's a long story." I glared at him. "Alright, so this is what happened…"

**Kihonne: And you will find out what happened to Marcus in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it's going to be between updates. My plan is to update this on the 17****th****, because that's when I get back from vacation, but you should get it by the 20****th**** at the most. See you all then!**


	3. Marcus' Story

**Kihonne: Hey everyone! Sorry that the chapter took so long. I was on vacation for March Break, and then I got hit with some serious writers block for the chapter. But I think I got you something you'll like. But before I go to the chapter, I'm going to do shoutouts. I usually do these for my stories, but I skipped them for the last chapter due to the massive amount.**

**xxx**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Well, you have fun blowing things up. You're right that the agents deserve to die, but I need them alive at the moment…And Caesar actually did that? Sounds very interesting. I will definitely keep that in mind.**

**Amichele: I miss Marcus too, which is exactly why I made sure he got a spot in this fanfiction. Anyway, thanks!**

**Alamodie: Yes, Robot Boy is Marcus, and he's been there for a few months. And the fanfiction is based just over a year in the future.**

**AntriLover5: Wow, a lot of people have birthdays in March, don't they? Well, it is the most awesome month ever. Happy early birthday. And the boys will get to see Bree, not in this chapter, but likely the next.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Here's another chapter, featuring Marcus!**

**Guest: I know that two weeks is a long time. I don't plan on the waits being this long usually, but the past month has been a little busy, what with tournaments and vacations.**

**Agnes: I hope that's a good wow…**

**Labratgwenpiper: I thought some people might:)**

**xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, just as a heads up, this chapter is mostly a flashback. I hope you enjoy. Marcus, you're on disclaimer duty.**

**Marcus: Kihonne doesn't own lab rats. Only this story, the OCs and anything else that you don't recognize.**

**Marcus' POV**

_Flashback_

_After waking up under a pile of rubble, I realized that you guys had won and that my father had abandoned me. I couldn't believe it. I thought he cared about me, and I thought he would have come back for me. He never did. He ran away like a pitiful coward. I was so stupid to trust him._

_Finding out that I was an android was the worst part though. I thought I was human, like Dad. But it was impossible to deny, looking at my robotic arm. I also knew that androids had extremely short life spans. I knew I would die, and it wouldn't be very long until I did._

_But that didn't mean I was just going to throw in the towel. As soon as I realized that everyone that I was dead, I ran. I broke into the nearest store and stole everything I would need. Cash, some food, and a jacket to hide my arm from anyone I ran into. Then I caught the first bus out of the city._

_I made it through the first month fine. But after that, as it got closer to my sixteenth birthday, I could feel myself growing weaker. I didn't have long to live. I figured it would only be a day or two until I collapsed._

_Anyway, sometime in the evening, I was heading down the alleyway I now called home. I'd made myself a bit of a shelter behind the dumpster back there. It wasn't much, just a sleeping bag and other useful things I'd stolen. But it was better than nothing._

_But instead of finding an empty dumpster like I'd expected, there were already two girls fishing food out of it. I'd never seen them before in my life. Nor did they seem like the usual set of runaways. One of them had long, dark brown hair. The other was slightly taller, with lighter hair and blue eyes. Both of them were wearing black pants and black jackets, as if it was some sort of uniform._

"_Hello?" I called, drawing their attention. Both of their heads shot up, their eyes wide with fear. The girl with the lighter hair raised her fists as if she was expecting a fight. "Whoa, relax. I'm just curious as to what you're up to."_

_The girls tensed, their eyes narrowing. "I don't see how it's any of your business." The dark haired girl growled. "Now move along."_

_It was then that I noticed that she had my backpack on her back. It was likely still full of all the food and money I had. "Hey! That's mine!" I exclaimed. She looked down at the back, surprised._

"_Run!" The other girl shouted, jumping out of the dumpster. Her sister (they looked too much alike to not be related) bolted after her and they ran as if their lives were on the line. I chased after them. If they got away with that bag, I'd have nothing left._

"_Come back here!" I shouted as they ran out into the busy street. The idiots hadn't noticed the massive amount of cars flying past them. One of them, the lighter haired girl stumbled and fell, right in front of a car. She raised her hands out in front of her, as if she could shield herself from the car._

_I stopped, staring at the scene before me. Impossible. I must have been dreaming it. But no. Right in front of the girl's open hands, a wall of ice started to grow. It grew with every millisecond, getting larger and larger until it shielded her completely. The car smashed into it, slamming to a stop. But the girl was completely protected._

_She stood up and looked at the car worriedly. The driver was slumped in the front seat, his head resting against the slowly deflating airbag. The girl was too distracted by the driver that she didn't notice the massive SUV coming right at her._

"_Look out!" I shouted, throwing my hands out. I didn't think. I didn't have time to. I acted impulsively, using my molecular kinesis to stop the car where it was. Both girls, the one on the street and the one on the other side, stared at me in shock._

_I should have run. I would have run, but my legs felt like Jello. My bionics always had drained my energy, but never this much. I hadn't used them in so long. I'd stopped using them in the past few days when I started to get weaker. Even that small effort, stopping the car, left me pathetically weak._

_I didn't even realize that I'd collapsed until I felt the gravel dig into my skin. My vision dimmed, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was the light haired girl running towards me._

_**Xxx**_

"_Okay. So, I'm pretty sure he's not dead." A voice said as something jabbed into my ribs. I groaned, curling in on my self. Couldn't the voice just let me sleep? Apparently not, because I was once again jabbed in the ribs._

"_Vivy, don't kick the guy!" Another voice, this one softer._

"_I can't help it, Roxy! I'm bored! Besides, it's not as if he's another human being." I opened my eyes at that. I was lying on top of something soft, probably a blanket, on a hard wood floor. The room was mostly empty, expect for a fire place and a single window. Judging by the lack of sunlight coming in, I assumed that it was night time. _

_One of the girls from earlier, the dark haired one, sat between me and the fire. I watched as she waved her hand over the fire, the flames following her hand like they were attracted to it._

"_Hey, I think he's awake." The lighter haired girl suddenly appeared next to me, her blue eyes shining worriedly. "Hi there."_

_Since there was no sense in pretending I was still unconscious, I sat up. I blinked, surprised. I had thought I would have felt worse, weaker, but no. I felt absolutely fine, better than I had in a long time. "How do you feel?" The light haired girl asked me._

"_Good, thanks." I replied, wearily. The dark haired girl looked at me._

"_You're a robot." She said simply. Her sister sent her a glare._

"_Could you really be any more blunt, Vivyanna?" she questioned. Vivyanna shrugged._

"_Who are you?" she asked me curiously. "And who's the idiot who did your wiring? They should be completely ashamed of themselves. What crappy work!"_

"_What do you mean?" I demanded. She stared at me._

"_Well, the dumbass who created you did the wiring wrong. Completely wrong." She stated. "I mean, it took me an hour to fix that mess!"_

"_Why would you?" I didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but I was suspicious. Why would this girl even think to mess with my wiring? And how did she know what I was?_

"_Well, you DID save Roxanna's ass, so when you collapsed; we figured that we had to do something. And after seeing your wicked cool arm, I knew you were a robot. So, I was curious as to why you passed out. It was because the wires were in the wrong spots. Too much of your power was directed into the weapon systems, and not into your life systems. That caused an overload with the weapons, which in turn-"_

"_Vivyanna, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who understands what you're saying." Roxanna told her. Vivyanna stopped talking and glared at her._

"_Fine. Your idiot creator screwed up and I fixed you because you saved my sister. That's the short version." She crossed her arms and glared at Roxanna. "Happy now?"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at their bickering. "So, seriously though. Who are you?" Vivyanna asked, turning back to me. I hesitated. They knew I was an android already, and clearly Vivyanna had gotten to see what type of weapons I had on me. What harm could come from telling them a little bit about me?_

"_My name's Marcus." I replied. Roxanna nodded._

"_Cool. I'm Roxanna, by the way. And this is my sister, Vivyanna." She introduced. I nodded._

"_Before I saved your life…" I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my sentence. "That car was going to hit you, and you stopped it." I saw both girls tense. "How?"_

_Roxanna was about to answer, but Vivyanna cut her off. "That's none of your business!" she hissed, sliding closer to the fire. I noticed how the flames once again seemed to be drawn towards her._

"_Look, you know what I am and what I can do, but I know nothing about you except your names." I said, standing up. "Telling me the truth is the least you can do, seeing as you did steal my stuff anyway."_

"_We need it." Vivyanna snapped, grabbing the backpack. She pulled out a granola bar. It was then that I noticed just how thin the girls were. They must have been on their own for a while._

"_Clearly." I commented. I sighed. "Look, maybe we can help each other. Obviously, there's more power in numbers."_

_Roxanna hesitated. "What are you proposing?" she questioned._

"_Well, first you can tell me what you did back there. Then you can tell me why you're on the run. And then maybe we can help each other." I suggested. Both girls looked at each other._

"_We can keep the food?" Vivyanna asked. I nodded. "Deal. You're up first, Roxy."_

"_Really? Why me?" she questioned. Vivyanna shrugged._

"_Because he's already seen what you can do." She replied, tossing the granola wrapper into the fire. Roxanna sighed._

"_Fine. I can control ice and snow. I'm sort of an ice queen, I guess." She told me. I nodded._

"_Cryokinesis." I said. She nodded. "That's cool."_

"_Dude, pathetic." Vivyanna grinned. I frowned, then realized the lame pun I made._

"_Wasn't trying to be." I shrugged. "But what about you? Pyrokinesis?"_

_Vivyanna looked surprised. "How did you know?" she demanded. I nodded at the fire. The flames were practically hugging her arm, and she had yet to notice._

"_Well, it doesn't look like you've got a single burn." I replied. "Plus, it follows you as if you're its master or something."_

_Vivyanna smirked. Then she shoved her hand into the fire. When she pulled it out, the flames came with, surrounding her hand. They died out after a minute, revealing her completely uninjured hand. "Yeah, I'm pyrokinetic. Pretty sweet, huh?"_

"_It's alright." I admitted. Roxanna looked at me curiously._

"_Do, you're serious? About the whole, let's work together thing?" she asked. I nodded._

"_Well, it's easier to have help than go out alone. Besides, it looks like we can help each other." I replied._

"_How?" Roxanna asked._

"_Well, you two obviously are capable of taking care of yourselves, and I'm guessing you haven't been home in a while." Both of them nodded. "I've got some experience and supplies. Not to mention, I'm better at hiding my abilities."_

_Roxanna looked like she was about to argue, but her sister cut her off before she could. "He's sort of got a point Roxy. I'm glad you're okay – God knows what I would have done without you – but a lot of people saw the whole ice wall thing. We don't want to get caught. Again."_

_Roxanna looked seriously bothered by that. I wondered briefly about what had happened the first time they got caught._

"_I can show you how to make things like that look like accidents." I offered. The girls considered it._

"_Alright." Roxanna said after a while. Vivyanna nodded._

"_Sure. You could be useful." She gave me a look that reminded me of how Dad used to be with his inventions. She was looking at me as if I was just some machine that she couldn't wait to take apart and examine._

"_So, anyway." Roxanna must have noticed the look too. "What happened to your arm, Marcus? Get in a fight?"_

_She was teasing me, but at the same time was curious. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth – both girls would be upset to find out I'd helped Dad kidnap people – so I decided on the first thing that came to me._

"_There was an earthquake." I replied. "I got trapped under some rubble just a couple of months ago."_

_Roxanna grimaced. "That's terrible." She murmured, almost apologetically. I looked at her, then Vivyanna._

"_What about you two? What's with the matching outfits?" I asked. They both tensed._

"_It's a long story." Vivyanna said quickly. I frowned._

"_I told you what happened to me." I reminded her. Roxanna crossed her arms, almost in a comforting manner._

"_There's this…place where kids with powers end up." She spoke hesitantly. "We escaped a few days ago."_

"_But you said that you-" I was cut off by Vivyanna._

"_Technically, we left home four or five years ago. But we were caught by those damn government agents and…" she trailed off. I could tell that this was something neither girl wanted to talk about._

"_Where are we?" I asked, changing the subject. "This place isn't yours, is it?"_

_They laughed, relaxing slightly. "No, we're just squatting."_

_I frowned. "Squatting?" I repeated. Roxanna nodded._

"_Yeah, squatting. It's when you 'borrow' a foreclosed or abandoned building for a while. We've been staying here all week, but we were going to move on tomorrow." She explained. I nodded._

"_Alright." I agreed. Vivyanna stood up._

"_Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I've got dibs on the master bedroom, by the way. Whoever lived here left the bed. Idiots." She grinned. "Nice to meet you, by the way."_

"_You too." I replied. Roxanna and I stayed up for a while, talking. Mostly about random things, like how she and her sister discovered their powers, where they planned on going next, and things like that. I liked Roxanna a lot more than Vivyanna – she asked less questions, and didn't try to pry. And she wasn't nearly as secretive, although I figured asking about what happened with the government wouldn't be a good idea._

_We left town the next day, catching a bus to another city. It was a bigger city, and it had a lot of people. According to the girls, this was both a good and bad thing. It was good because it would be easier to blend in, and they knew a few more ways to get food in the city than the country. But it was bad because it also meant more security at stores, making it much harder to nick things like food and money._

_We managed to find a place to stay – an apartment downtown that had been closed due to a rat infestation. We took care of the rats quickly enough (Vivyanna and I were on the "killing patrol" while Roxanna sealed up any holes they could get in through), and managed to get some things from a small convenience store. We'd even managed to get the power back on, so we didn't have to rely solely on our abilities. _

_Things were pretty okay for a while. We had food, shelter, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. But then, not even a week after we arrived, we were found out._

"_Hand them over." Roxanna grinned. I sighed and tossed her my two._

"_I swear you're cheating." I muttered. Seriously, I thought this card game was about luck, not skill. Roxanna smirked._

"_I just got good cards, now flip!" We both flipped over a card. She had an eight, I had a seven. "Or you just have a terrible deck." She added as she took both of them for herself._

"_No, you definitely cheat." Vivyanna smirked. She'd refused to play cards, instead entertaining herself by watching me lose. "Why do you think I refuse to play War with you? Somehow, you always seem to-"_

_Vivyanna froze suddenly. Roxanna's smile fell, and she looked at her sister worriedly. "Something wrong?" she asked._

_Vivyanna slowly got to her feet, then ducked out into the apartment's main hall. She came back a second later. "Never mind, I thought I heard something."_

"_Oh, if that's all…" Roxanna trailed off as the lights suddenly went out. It was pitch black for a moment, then a ball of fire appeared in Vivyanna's hand. It lit the room up just enough for us to see each other's outlines._

"_Power outage?" I suggested. Vivyanna opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off as a large hand grabbed her over the mouth. She let out a muffled scream and I pushed both her and the attacker back with my molecular kinesis._

_There was a loud thud as her fire was extinguished. "Run for it!" Vivyanna called as she grabbed me and Roxanna by the wrists. We bolted to the door, only to run into four large men._

"_Oh shit." I heard Roxanna mutter before a blast of cold air hit me. It was so dark, I didn't dare us my laser vision for fear of hitting the girls, but that didn't stop me from using my super strength against anyone who touched me._

_More men filed into the apartment as we desperately tried to fight our way out. "Marcus!" Roxanna's voice was coming from farther inside the apartment. She sounded desperate._

"_Roxy!" Vivyanna was beside me, fire surrounding her feet._

"_I'll get her!" I promised, running after the voice. I ran into the main room, finding Roxanna lying on the ground, unconscious. Two men and a women stood above her, all armed._

_I ran at them, ready to fight, when something hit me in shoulder. Frowning, I turned my head to see a small dart-like syringe poking out from my shoulder. I reached to remove it, but my movements were sluggish, and spots were dancing in front of my eyes. I hit the ground a second later, and everything went black._

_Flashback over_

**Bree's POV**

"When I woke up, I was in this cell." Marcus finished. "Vivyanna and Roxanna both ended up somewhere here, but I haven't seen either of them since Friday."

I frowned at him, going through everything he had told me. "So, they just grabbed you guys like they did us?" I asked. Marcus nodded.

"I guess. So Adam and Chase are here?" I didn't answer. "Thought so. I'm sorry you're here, if that helps."

"What about being sorry for kidnapping us?" I demanded. Marcus didn't answer as the cell door was opened again. A boy my age, with shoulder length, shaggy brown hair was pushed in by a guard. Then three bags were tossed in and the door was slammed shut. The boy frowned at me, then Marcus, who was still sitting on the ground. Apparently, he could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey, are you guys going to kill each other? Because if you do, can you avoid getting blood on my mattress?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to calm us.

"Stay out of this Rhyder." I'd met the boy that morning when I woke up. He seemed friendly enough, and pretty cool.

"We're not going to kill each other." Marcus assured him. Rhyder grinned and offered him a hand. Marcus took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Good." He replied. I glanced at the three bags.

"What are those?" I asked. Rhyder grinned, grabbed one and tossed it to me.

"Today's meal." He replied, getting one for him and Marcus. Marcus sat down on the bed farthest from mine, digging into his. I opened my bag and dumped it out on my bed. Inside were a burger, a small box of fries and a bottle of water. I turned to Rhyder, who had gotten the same thing. He was shovelling the burger into his mouth as if he hadn't ever tasted anything so good.

"Wait, you said today's meal." I realized. He nodded. "So this is all we get until tomorrow evening?" Rhyder nodded again, gulping down his meal. "My older brother would eat this as a snack! They've got to give us breakfast at least."

"Sorry. It's all we've got. But hey, it could be worse. They could be giving us mouldy bread and raw meat." He offered. I stared at him.

"Yeah, but-" Marcus stopped me.

"Look, it's all you're going to get. So, stop complaining already. Your food's getting cold." He snapped at me. I glared at him. Rhyder looked uncomfortable.

"Do you to, uh, know each other?" He asked.

"It's a long story." I replied coolly. Rhyder nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Alrighty then. This should be fun." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, or if he really thought it would be amusing. All I knew was that staying in a cage with Marcus was not going to be anywhere near fun.

**Kihonne: Okay, I know it's mostly an informative chapter, but I think it was interesting. And there will be a few flashbacks spread throughout the chapters, but I none of them should be nearly this long. And for those of you who want some action, you'll get plenty of it next chapter. And the next chapter will be posted next Thursday, so you won't have to wait two weeks.**


	4. Fights and Mysteries

**Kihonne: Hey guys! I'm back! So, this is a pretty long chapter, well longer than most of mine, but I don't think anyone's going to complain about that. Anyway, before I get on with the chapter, shout out time!**

**xxx**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: LOL, you are probably one of the most interesting reviewers I've ever had. And I totally agree that hitmen could be very useful. And I liked Marcus okay in the series. Mainly, I just thought that he would be an interesting character to write because he had so much potential. I plan on exploiting that in this story. And I do plan on checking out the story, but it's been a busy week for me.**

**Choas: I like BRASE stories too. I'm a big fan, however I do not write Brase. So, sorry, but this isn't a BRASE story. But they totally do make a good couple.**

**Dreamer4evera: Thanks.**

**AntriLover5: You'll definitely like this chapter then. There's a number of fight scenes. And I'm glad you liked the flashback.**

**KyoumouDBZmjj8: Thanks, and those are my two favourite powers. I like the fact that they totally contrast each other, especially for the twins. And Adam and Chase aren't going to be pleased, but it will be a little more interesting when the girls find out what Marcus and Douglas did. I think someone's going to have some explaining to do…**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, Vivyanna, you're doing the disclaimer today.**

**Vivyanna: Whatever. Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats, just this story and all of the OCs.**

**Vivyanna's POV**

I rolled my eyes as I watched that new kid, Chase, paced impatiently in front of the cell door. What an odd kid. Why would he be impatient for the fights? Alex and I had tried to explain it to him. On Friday, we would fight and we would fight until our opponents could not fight back. And sometimes, some people would keep hurting the downed kid.

But this guy, this guy couldn't wait. I knew he was desperate to see his siblings (he'd asked both of us daily for any news we had about them), but this was ridiculous. I had the feeling he wouldn't last long here. He wasn't like the other kids that had been brought in here. He was…different.

"Would you quit pacing? It's driving me nuts!" I exclaimed. Chase stopped where he was and turned to face me.

"Sorry." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Alex. He was sitting on his bed, looking at the cell door as if he might be sick.

"Quicky." I called. He looked at me and I smiled reassuringly at him. "Relax. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Last time we fought, I woke up the next day in the infirmary with a fractured wrist." He reminded me, rubbing the now healed wrist. I bit my lip and tried to think of something to reassure him. Comforting people wasn't really my thing.

"Right. But don't forget, you're small and fast. Use that to your advantage." I advised. "They can't hurt you if they can't catch you."

Alex nodded and I glanced at Chase. I felt a stab of sympathy. No one came out of their first fight without a scratch. "As for you, stay on your feet. If you go down, you'll end up dead."

Chase narrowed his eyes at me, trying to see if I was being honest or sarcastic. "Thanks." He replied cautiously as three guards appeared at our cell door. I got up.

"It's about time." I said loudly as they opened the door. I got a slap on the cheek for my rudeness. The agent that hit me grabbed my wrist and forced a shock bracelet onto it. The same thing happened to the others. We were then forced down a hallway to our right. We were led into a large, white room. In the middle of the room was a large cage, big enough for two people to brawl in it.

Three people were already waiting for us. The first was Rhyder, a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. Next was Robot Boy, the devilishly handsome Marcus. Or, at least that's what my sister says about him. I'd never really noticed. The last person was the girl from the shower room, the one with brown hair.

"Chase!" The girl exclaimed. She sped over at a speed only Alex could match, and threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bree." He murmured. I smirked at the reunion, then jogged over to Marcus. He glanced at me, then at Chase.

"Don't tell me your friends with him." He said, glaring daggers at the boy. I turned to see Chase staring wide eyed at Marcus.

"You two know each other?" I questioned. Marcus nodded reluctantly.

"It's a long story, but yeah." He replied. I frowned.

"We've got time." I gestured at the half empty room. Marcus shook his head.

"Stay out of it, Vivyanna." He warned me. I nodded in understanding. If Marcus had dark secrets in his past, that was perfectly fine. I did too, things that I wouldn't even tell my sister. I had no problem with him keeping his secrets.

"You know that you guys are being stared at, right?" A joking voice asked. I spun around to see Roxanna standing behind us. I hadn't even heard her come in. "Seriously, you've got a few of fans." She told us, gesturing at Chase, Bree, and a tall, dark haired boy. I figured that the guy was Adam, Chase's older brother.

"Yeah, Marcus knows them." I replied dismissively. Roxanna and Adam weren't the only people here. Everyone's favourite redhead, little Mira, was standing with Alex, who was telling her something with this excited look on his face. Rhyder was watching them with an amused smirk.

I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Watching Alex look so animated made it almost possible to forget we were in this hellhole. I think that was the point to this relaxed atmosphere. They wanted us calm and collected before we were forced to fight.

Suddenly, the doors swung open, and the atmosphere changed completely. A tall boy, with short black hair and brown eyes walked in. We all froze as his cold, calculating eyes swept over us. "Derek." I muttered under my breath.

One of the agents, Special Agent Maybank stepped forward. I saw Chase and his brother tense as he approached the cage. They'd probably had him this week. "Freaks!" He used the usual insult to get our attention. "Let's begin. The first fight will be between numbers…3862 and 4378!"

Those were Alex and Rhyder's numbers. Two agents led them to the cage and they walked in. The rest of us settled by the side of the cage, watching them.

"On three. One, two-" Alex never could wait for three. He sped at Rhyder, who dodged it as if he'd been ready for it. Of course he was. Damn psychic. He raised his hands and Alex went flying into the back of the cage. The little guy flipped in mid air and was already running the second his feet hit the ground. I smiled, proud of the kid. If anyone ever asked, I would lie and say I taught him that.

Alex jumped at the last moment, kicking Rhyder in the chest. He stumbled back, but didn't waste anytime. He used another telekinetic wave to send Alex to the ground. Before he could get up, Rhyder was already on him, kicking him in the stomach.

"Winner!" Maybank announced. Rhyder stopped immediately and waited as Alex picked himself up. They both left the cage and I ran over to Alex.

"Where are you hurt?" I demanded. Alex shook his head.

"Just a bruise. Rhyder couldn't really hurt me." He replied. I nodded. Rhyder wouldn't hurt a little kid. It just wasn't in his nature. In fact, I was glad that Alex had fought him. The kid was like a brother to me, and I trusted Rhyder enough to know that Alex was safest with him.

"Next up are the numbers…" Maybank continued, "…1907 and 1450."

I frowned. "Who's 1450?" I asked, confused. 1907 was Mira, but I hadn't heard the other number before. Adam looked up, a little surprised.

"I am." He replied. I glanced at Marcus.

"What's your bet?" I asked as Adam and Mira were led into the cage. Chase and Bree walked over to the cage, standing a few feet away from us. Chase sent us an uneasy look.

"Adam's not too bright, but he's strong. But he's also not likely to attack Mira, so he's done for." Marcus decided after a moment. I looked back at the fight.

Mira was in the middle, trying to look innocent, while Adam was standing there. I could see the conflicted look on his face. He didn't want to fight her. But that didn't mean he had a choice.

"One…two…three!" Maybank counted down. The second he hit three, Mira opened her mouth.

Most of us had the sense to cover our ears, but Adam, Bree, and Chase were all new. They didn't know about her abilities.

A high pitched, blood curdling scream filled the room. I grimaced, the torturous sound hitting my ears. It felt as if my ears were going to explode.

But if I thought it was bad, I could hardly imagine what it was like for the newbies. They all hit the floor, clutching their ears. I think they were screaming too, but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly, the sound stopped as Maybank gestured for Mira to stop.

"Winner." He announced. Mira nodded and skipped over to Adam. He was still on his knees, a dazed look on his face.

"Chase, are you alright?" I turned to see Bree kneeling next to her brother, a concerned look on her face. He looked like he was about to pass out, his hands still over his ears.

"Hey!" I called, drawing their attention. "She's done now. You can get up."

Bree sent me an angry glare, but Chase stood up on shaky legs. He rubbed his ears and muttered something to his sister.

"The next fight," Maybank continued as if we hadn't just had our eardrums destroyed, "will be between numbers…1483 and 6973."

Roxanna tensed next to me, as did Bree. I glanced at my sister.

"Kick her ass." I whispered. Marcus nodded.

"She's fast, but you're a better fighter. Think Alex, but bigger." He advised. Roxanna nodded and smiled at us gratefully as she followed Bree into the cage. I walked over to Chase and leaned against the cage for a better view.

"So, how do you know Marcus?" I questioned, curiously. Just because I knew not to ask Marcus the question, did not mean I was just going to let the matter rest. Chase looked at me, surprised.

"You don't know?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Would I ask you if I did?" I retorted. He never answered, because Maybank had started the fight. We both watched in nervous anticipation as our two sisters circled each other.

Bree made the first move. Marcus was right when he said she was fast. She ran at my sister at full speed. Roxanna was fast to though. Instead of jumping out of the way, she froze the floor solid.

Bree stumbled slightly and couldn't stop herself from crashing into the cage wall when Roxanna side stepped her. She spun around and glared at my sister.

"What, never learned how to skate?" Roxanna teased lightly. I laughed. Bree raised an eyebrow, then sped at Roxanna. Roxanna tried the same trick as before, but Bree was anticipating it. She leapt into the air and tackled Roxanna to the ground.

Alex hooted as the two girls started wrestling on the ground. I sent him a glare and shook my head. Alex could be such an immature little boy sometimes.

A blast of ice hit the cage next to me, bringing me back to the fight. Roxanna jumped to her feet, Bree on the ground under her. But Bree kicked her legs out, tripping Roxanna. She landed on her hands and knees just as Bree tackled her from behind and had her in a headlock.

"Come on, Roxy!" I urged. But it was too late, Bree pinned her to the ground, not letting her up. After a few seconds, Maybank gestured that the fight was over.

"Winner!" He announced. Bree got up and left. Roxanna followed a little slower. I ran after her as she sulked over to Marcus.

"Stupid little…" She muttered to herself.

"It's fine Roxanna." He assured her. "I've fought and lost to Bree before. It's no big deal."

"You have?" We both looked at him, surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway," he said, changing the subject, "who's left?"

"You, me, Chase…and Derek." I replied, trailing off. Marcus nodded.

"Okay, so if we're lucky, Chase will fight Derek, and then it'll be you and me." We both knew that Derek was a brutal fighter. I sighed.

"But how often are we that lucky?" I questioned.

"The next fighters are…5109 and 6723." Maybank announced. I blinked in surprise.

"Apparently, a lot." I said as Chase and Derek stepped into the cage. Maybank looked at them, and smirked.

"On three…one…two…three!" Derek wasted no time attacking Chase. He leapt at him, only for Chase to grab his fist and stop him. Uh-oh. Chase didn't know. Derek's powers worked through physical touch.

Derek backed off, smirking. Chase frowned, unsure of why he was smiling. Suddenly, Derek's hands opened and a small plasma ball appeared in them.

"Whoa, what?" I looked round at Marcus. I wasn't the only one surprised.

"What's going on?" Bree demanded, running over to us with Adam at her heels.

"Derek can borrow a person's powers or abilities." Roxanna explained.

"But Chase said that he was super smart!" I objected. "I'm pretty sure that plasma balls aren't included with that."

"Derek can borrow abilities?" Bree demanded. "Why didn't you warn Chase?"

I stared at her. "It's not my job to tell him everything. He's got to figure it out by himself ." I backed away as Derek sent a plasma ball at Chase. Chase dodged it and it hit the cage right above our heads.

Derek sent another shot at Chase, but he deflected it with a force field thing. I looked at his siblings. He jumped at Derek, kicking him three times, once in the face and twice in the chest, all while levitating in mid air. We all froze, staring at Chase wide eyed as he touched down and backed off.

"He just hit Derek." Alex whispered. He and Mira had come over to us during our conversation. "No one hits Derek."

Derek was apparently thinking the same thing as he wiped a blood smear from under his nose. He looked at Chase with this murderous look in his eyes.

"You little punk!" Derek flung himself at Chase, all the while shooting plasma balls at him. Chase didn't get his force field up in time, and was thrown back by the numerous plasma balls attacking him. He hit the cage wall roughly, but Derek wasn't done. He punched Chase in the face, then kicked him the one place you should never kick. Chase slid to the ground with a groan, but Derek kept kicking him and kicking him.

"Do something!" Bree shouted at Maybank. He continued to watch the fight with a vaguely amused gaze. Finally, I'd had enough.

"Derek! Stop!" I ordered. He ignored me. I narrowed my eyes, focusing, and his sleeve caught fire.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, jumping back. He threw his jacket off, stomping on it to put the fire out. It was just the distraction Chase needed to scramble back a few feet. Unfortunately for him, he passed out before he could get far.

Derek looked up from his smouldering jacket and stared at me. Two agents opened the cage door, and ran over to Chase while Derek stormed out. Alex and Mira made themselves scarce as he approached me.

"How dare you!" He hissed. I gulped nervously, but held his gaze.

"He was down. You won. The fight was over." I said as calmly as I could. Derek looked outraged.

"The fight is over when I say the fight is over." He growled, grabbing me by the throat. He pushed me to the nearest wall, his grip tightening. I raised my hands to my throat, trying to pull him off. I could see a group of agents leading the others away, although it was clear that none of them wanted to move. One of the agents were literally carrying Alex back to the cell.

I looked at Derek pleadingly, starting to feel dizzy. "De-rek…" I gasped out. "Plea-ease!"

He didn't care. Through the black dots that swam across my vision, I saw him smile .I desperately tried setting him on fire again, but he had borrowed my invulnerability to the flames. They did nothing.

Just as I lost consciousness, a hand grabbed Derek by the shoulder. I felt myself fall, but I didn't remember hitting the ground.

**Xxx**

"_How dare you try to escape!" Maybank stood before me, looking absolutely furious. I'd only woken up a few seconds previous, and had nearly had a heart attack when I'd found him standing above him. "Did you honestly think you could?"_

_We managed to stay away for three weeks, so yeah, I sort of did. But I knew better than to say that aloud. Maybank played with a remote in his hands. "Well, I should probably thank you." He continued. "You brought us another subject."_

_Marcus. He'd been caught, just because he was hanging around with us. "Sir, where's my sister?" I asked. He backhanded me across the face._

"_You'll speak when spoken to, do I make myself clear?" He demanded. I nodded quickly. He glared at me when I didn't reply._

"_Yes sir." I said quietly. Maybank suddenly got a gleam in his eyes. I didn't like that gleam._

"_Escape attempts, fighting back against the other agents, speaking without permission…you need to be taught a lesson." He smiled coldly at me. "The Chair."_

_I froze as two agents walked towards me. "No. No, please sir. You….you can't! I'll be good. I promise! Just…no!"_

_They dragged me kicking and screaming. But before they could bring me into the room, everything started to get dark. There was a loud shouting in the background._

"_Vivyanna, wake up! Vivyanna!"_

**Xxx**

I shot up with a gasp. I was lying in a cot, in the middle of a tan coloured room that smell of antiseptic. There was a desk by the door, which was probably locked. I was in the infirmary. Chase was standing above me, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

I closed my eyes, trying to slow my breathing. Why did I have to think of that now? Really, having that dream fresh in memory was the last thing I needed right now. Especially now.

"I'm…fine." I managed to get out. I rubbed my sore throat, my fingers resting on the bruises that were already forming. I opened my eyes and glanced back at Chase. "You're shirtless." I commented.

It was true; his shirt was at the edge of the cot next to me. His ribs were wrapped up in soft, white bandages. He grimaced and sat down on his cot. "Yeah. Got a couple of cracked ribs thanks to Derek." He replied. He frowned, then added, "Thanks, by the way."

"Forget it." I muttered. "But next time, stay on your feet. I was serious when I told you to do that."

Chase seemed annoyed. "I wasn't trying to lose." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you were trying to win or not. What matters is the fact that you got your ass kicked and I got my ass kicked trying to help you. And I'm not going to let that happen again." I replied.

"I didn't ask for your help." Chase snapped.

"You're right. I should have let him beat the shit out of you." I told him. "It might have toughened you up."

"I don't need to toughen up." Chase argued. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Actually, you do. All three of you do. Well, your sister's managed to beat Roxanna, so she's okay, but you and your brother need to get stronger. Adam could have won if he was willing to attack Mira. She's not very good at hand to hand, and he's much bigger. But he hesitated. And if you hadn't backed off after you got our first kick in, you might have won too." I informed him. He looked shocked at what I'd said, but I didn't care. "Look, you're not going to survive in here long unless you're willing to do anything to survive."

"Even if that means becoming like Derek. Or you." Chase added, looking at me coldly. I grit my teeth together.

"I'm a survivor Chase. I'm not ashamed to admit that. I actually want to live." I said back. Chase rolled his eyes.

"This isn't living! This…" he trailed off, searching for the right words. "This is torture. Maybe you can survive this, but this is no way to live."

_I know_ I wanted to say. _I don't want to live like this either. I just want out._

Instead, I laughed. "Well, if you've got an escape plan, let me know."

Chase didn't have an answer to that. I knew he didn't. I felt slightly guilty about what I was planning. Yeah, sure the guy was annoying, but maybe he deserved to know…

Suddenly, the door opened and a short, blonde eighteen year old woman walked in. She looked at me with amused sea green eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. It's good to see you Sarah." Sarah Jones was one of the three medics in the facility and by the far the nicest person I'd ever met. Seriously, you couldn't find a nicer person. The only reason she even worked here was because she was desperate for the money.

Her parents had died a couple of years ago, leaving her and her kid sister all by themselves. Sarah had taken the government job because A, she couldn't afford med school anymore and B, she needed the money to support her and her sister.

Sarah smiled at me, then at Chase. She grabbed a glass of water off her desk, then pulled the chair around so she could face me. I lifted my head towards the ceiling so she could examine my neck.

"So, what did you do to upset Derek this time?" She inquired.

"Oh, you know. He hates me, I hate him. It's a deep, deep hatred." I told her, not looking at Chase.

"Right, don't tell me. Well, I hope you got a punch in before he tried to kill you." She glanced at Chase. "Ninety-five percent of my patients were sent here because of him."

"I can tell why." He replied, rubbing his ribs with a grimace. Sarah removed her hands from my neck.

"Alright, the bruising doesn't seem too bad and you can still talk, so I think you're fine. But if you have trouble breathing, ask to be brought back here." She told me. I nodded and she handed me the glass of water. I took a greedy gulp. This water was cool and clean, unlike what the guards usually gave us.

Sarah turned to Chase. "Okay, lift your arms above your head." She ordered. He did as she asked, a pained look on his face the entire time. "Alright, Chase, you've got two options. You can either go back to your cell with Vivyanna here, or you can stay the night and I can give you some meds. But if you do stay, you could still be forced to fight tomorrow. And the last thing you want is to fight while you're drugged up."

Chase thought about it. "I'll go back to my cell." He decided. Sarah nodded approvingly.

"Good. Now you two, try and stay out of trouble." It was useless saying that – this entire place was trouble. Sarah stepped outside the door as Chase pulled his T-shirt back on. Two agents, Colledge and St. Jean, walked back in with Sarah.

"Get a move on." Agent Colledge ordered. We both nodded and started to follow him and his partner out the door. Suddenly, I stumbled over Sarah's outstretched leg.

"You're so clumsy!" Sarah exclaimed, kneeling down to help me up. She whispered in my ear, "Tuesday, midnight."

I didn't acknowledge that I'd heard her in anyway. We were brought back to our cell, where Alex waited for us. He sped towards me and Chase as the door was closed behind us and tackled the both of us in a hug.

I didn't say much, especially not to Chase. Instead, I grabbed my now cold dinner and climbed into bed. I ate in silence, and waited patiently for both boys to fall asleep. Alex lost consciousness first, but by time Chase was out cold, it was almost midnight.

Eventually though, I was the only one up. Quietly, I dug the small ear piece out of my mattress. I clicked it on.

"Guys?" I whispered. Three voices replied that they were awake. I sighed. Good. If all of us were here, I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"Four days from now, at midnight. We're gone." I whispered, my mind completely focused on the plan.

**Kihonne: So, what did you think? I'm sort of nervous about the fights. I'm not very good at fight scenes, but I think those turned out okay. Anyway, I definitely want to hear what you guys think. I'll be back next Thursday with chapter 5.**


	5. Holograms

**Kihonne: Hell peoples of earth! Okay, I just wanted to say that. I hope you're having a good April Fool's day. Pull any good pranks? Anyway, I finished a few chapters early, so I decided to update early. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, shout out time!**

**Xxx**

**MoonlitShadowsOfTheHumanSoul: I know that Vivyanna's sort of annoying, but as the story goes on, her character is going to develop a lot. You may end up liking her in the end. And Derek and Maybank are terrified of you, just so you know.**

**Dreamer4evera: Thanks, and I felt bad for doing that to Chase, but I sort of needed to.**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks!**

**Daughter of the Lion: Well, you won't have to wait until Thursday after all.**

** .life462: You're going to find out who her accomplices are soon. And honestly, I'd be seriously surprised if you did like Derek. He's just plain evil. And the girls will be finding out soon. Maybe a few chapters from now, but soon. And as for the couple idea, I don't want to give away too much, but I like the way you think. And thanks.**

**Alamodie: She does love Alex, and there's a very good reason he doesn't know about the escape plan. You're going to discover that reason soon. And thanks.**

**AntriLover5: Thanks! And the only reason they didn't say or do anything like Vivyanna is because A, they thought that the agents would stop him and B, they were about to, but Vivyanna was a little quicker. And I hope you enjoy the early chapter just as much.**

**Dorienvera: thanks! :)**

**AllAmericanSlurp: It is going to have a lot of OCs in it, but there's going to be a lot of Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus too. And Leo's going to be reappearing eventually too, along with Davenport and Tasha. I'm glad you like the flashbacks too. As for Derek and his endgame…I don't want to spoil, so you're just going to have to wait and see!**

**kyomouDBZmjj8: You're going to find out more about the plan later, and yes, they're all going to help.**

**Guest: Thanks! I wasn't too sure, but apparently I'm good at the fights. And I'm glad you like both of my stories! And trust me, some of their abilities are going to plain stun them. Derek's going to be in for a real surprise later. I've got a few ideas for the whole vocal manipulation thing as well as the laser vision VS cryokinesis fight, but neither one is going to appear until later. And yes, they're all going to develop at least one new ability each, even Marcus. I know what I want to give Bree, Chase and Marcus, but not Adam. If you've got any ideas, I'd love to hear them. And I don't mind long reviews. They're fun to read. And you won't have to wait long.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, Alex, would you like to do the disclaimer this time?**

**Alex: Sure! Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats, but she does own this story, myself, and all OCs involved.**

**Chase's POV**

"I wonder what they're talking about." I muttered to Alex.

It was Tuesday afternoon, four days after my fight with Derek. My ribs were still killing me. It burnt painfully each time I breathed, but I didn't regret my decision to take no medicine; we'd been given hard training everyday since the fight.

As for today, it was Mental Testing Day, according to Alex. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I was going to find out soon. Anyway, five of us had been brought into this waiting room, the other five being in another one, with agents posted everywhere. Guards had been doubled since Derek's attempt at killing Vivyanna, but it wasn't as if any of us were going to attack them with the electric bracelets on.

Speaking of Vivyanna, she'd been awfully quiet since our argument in the infirmary. She hadn't said anything to me, and had hardly spoken a word to Alex. I would have asked her what was wrong, but she'd made it pretty clear that she didn't want my concern.

Anyway, Bree was being evaluated in the other room. She'd already been in there for ten minutes already. Vivyanna, Marcus, Alex and I were left waiting outside. Marcus and Vivyanna had gone into the far corner the second Bree had gone into the evaluation room, speaking to each other in hushed whispers.

"I think they're arguing." Alex decided as Marcus crossed his arms and shook his head at Vivyanna. She responded by crossing her own arms and saying something else. Marcus started rubbing his temples as if she was giving him a head ache. "Can't you use your super hearing to hear what they're talking about?" he asked. I had told him everything this morning, and he'd been very excited to hear about my other abilities. I frowned and focused on Vivyanna and Marcus.

"…_a terrible idea, Vivyanna!"_ Marcus exclaimed. Vivyanna glared at him.

"_I know that, Marcus! But what choice do we have? The others have already agreed."_ She argued.

"_We stick to the original plan."_ He replied quickly. _"The six of us. That's it."_

"_And what? Let Maybank use them as punching bags? I don't feel right about that."_ She snapped back. Then they both stopped and looked at me. I guess they could tell they were being listened to, because they stopped talking immediately. I turned back to Alex.

"Sorry. I didn't get much." I apologized. Alex looked at me.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what they meant, but I think they were talking about some sort of plan. Six of them were involved. But I'm not sure what else." I replied. "Marcus, Vivyanna and who else?"

"Roxanna, probably." Alex replied. I looked at him. "I'm not sure what they're talking about, but if Vivyanna's planning anything, it involves her sister."

"Right." I agreed. "But I'm not sure who else it could be."

Alex shrugged as the evaluation door opened. Marcus' number was called and he went into the room after giving Vivyanna a stern look. Bree walked out and came over to us, looking pale and shaky.

"Are you alright?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Oh God Chase…" She trailed off, unable to say more. I put my arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey, it's alright." I assured her. She shook her head again.

I looked at Alex for an explanation. He just looked at Bree. "It gets easier." He said quietly. Suddenly, the door opened and Marcus walked out. He didn't look quite as bad as Bree. In fact, he looked…bored, as if he'd done that too many times. "Okay, that was quick."

My number was called next. I walked into the room, after giving Alex and Bree a reassuring smile, and the door closed behind me. The room was dark, almost pitch black, but I could see the faint outlines of the walls.

"Step forward." A robotic voice said. I did as I was told and walked to the center of the room. All of a sudden, the lights turned on and there was somebody in front of me, chained to the wall.

"Leo?" I gasped. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Chase? Get me out of here!" He shouted. I started forward, but another voice stopped me.

"Chase, help me!" I spun around to see Bree in the same predicament as Leo.

"Chase! Do something!" That was Adam. He was chained to my right.

"Chase? What are you waiting for?" Mr. Davenport was chained opposite of Adam. Suddenly, there was a sound from above me. Four guns were attached to this weird contraption, each of the barrels pointing towards one of my family members.

"Choose one to live. The rest shall die." The robotic voice told me. I frowned.

"What?" I demanded. Then I realized what the contraption was. Wires ran from it to the chains around everyone's wrists. If I released one, the other guns would go off. "I can't choose between my family!" I shouted.

"Choose one to live. The rest shall die." The robotic voice repeated. I shook my head.

"No!" I argued.

"Chase, why aren't you helping us?" Leo questioned. "I thought you cared!"

"I do! I'm just trying to think." I told him.

"Chase! Do something!" Mr. Davenport shouted at me.

"Give me a second!" I exclaimed.

"Chase, are you really just going to us die?" Bree cried. I shook my head.

"No! I'm going to save you. I promise."

"Chase! Get me out of here now!" Adam yelled. I shook my head, trying to clear it. What could I do? I had no idea how this machine worked. I didn't even know how Leo or Mr. Davenport got here.

"Choose one to live. The rest shall die. This is your last warning." The robotic voice said again.

"I'm not going to choose!" I yelled. Everything went silent.

"You've made your decision." The robotic voice. I frowned, not comprehending until I heard the four guns go off.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. All of them slumped, blood running out of the various holes in their bodies. I stared at them in shock and horror as their lightless eyes stared back, almost accusingly. "No. No, no, no."

I fell to my knees. No. This wasn't happening. No. This just couldn't be real, it just couldn't…

Then it hit me. This wasn't real! I'd just seen Bree, right? She'd been okay, and they wouldn't have had time to bring her in. So this was a trick, probably one of those horrible holograms. Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

I hardly noticed as I was hauled to my feet by another agent. I was pushed out the door, just as Alex was brought in. He gave me a weak smile, then the door shut behind me.

"Bree!" I exclaimed. She was standing by herself, thankfully alive. I ran over and hugged her tightly.

"You saw them too, didn't you?" She guessed. "Adam, and Leo, and Mr. Davenport?"

I nodded. "You too. They…they killed you. All of you."

Bree nodded. "I know."

We waited for Alex to be done, not saying anything. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen. God, what had happened to Leo and Mr. Davenport? Were they okay, back home? Had they been arrested? They couldn't be dead. I refused to let myself think that.

The door opened and Alex sped right into Vivyanna's arms. She hugged him tightly for a moment, whispered something in his ear, and then headed into the room. Alex said something to Marcus, then ran over to us.

"Are you okay, kid?" I asked. He nodded, although he looked a little shaky.

"I'm just glad they only do this once a month." He murmured, unusually quiet. Vivyanna came out a few minutes later. At first glance, you couldn't tell that anything was wrong. But then I noticed how tense her shoulders were, how her fists were tight and at her side, and how hard she bit down on her lip. She looked at Alex and gave him a smirk, but I could tell it was fake. She was just trying to make him feel better.

"Back to your cells!" Agent Colledge ordered. I gave Bree a quick hug before we were led back to the cells. However, one of the agents stopped Vivyanna before she could walk in.

"Nurse Jones would like to see you." He informed her before leading her off. I looked at Alex.

"Okay, that's just plain weird." He said before I could ask. "Sarah almost never calls anyone back, unless it's a really serious injury. And Vivyanna says that she's fine. The bruising on her neck is already gone."

"I know. Sarah already said that she was fine." I frowned. When Vivyanna came back, about twenty minutes later, she didn't say much.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as our meals were delivered. It was McDonald's this time. Vivyanna nodded.

"I'm fine." She promised. But I knew something was up when she gave me and Alex her food. One thing I'd already learned was that you never give up any food. Ever. There was so little of it to begin with, and the agents had taken away eating privileges before as punishments.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She looked at me, and I expected to see the same coldness I had on Friday. Instead, I saw hints of worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." She snapped, but it didn't have the same anger in it either. She sat down on her bed. "I'm hitting the hay. Wake me when it's morning."

Clearly, she didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her. Alex and I gave up trying to talk to her after ten minutes. Well, I did anyway. Alex tried for a whole hour until Vivyanna turned around and told him that if he didn't be quiet right then, she would never give him any of her food ever again. Then he was quiet.

In the end, we didn't get anything out of her. I laid back on my bed, deciding to get some sleep.

**Xxx**

I woke up to feel a hand clamped tightly over my mouth. My eyes shot open, searching for whoever had woken me up. It was Vivyanna. She gave me a pleading look, raised a finger to her lips, then removed her hand.

"What the hell?" I hissed, sitting up. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Vivyanna hesitated, looking around. She was tense, I realized, and nervous about something. "You were right." She whispered. "About what you said on Friday. This is no way to live."

"You're waking me up to tell me that?" I questioned, slightly annoyed and a little surprised. I figured that she would be too prideful to admit that she was wrong. She rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not the only reason. We're getting out of here. I've got a plan."

**Kihonne: Okay, this was a bit of a filler chapter, I know. But I didn't feel right about skipping four days. Plus, I had the idea of a terrible, traumatizing hologram that I couldn't help but write. But because it was just a filler, I'll be updating again on Thursday. And no, this isn't an April Fool's joke. I promise. Anyway, see you then!**


	6. The Escape

**Kihonne: Hey guys! I'm back, with a non-filler chapter this time. Expect a lot of action in this one. This chapter ain't called The Escape for nothing. Anyway, shout out time!**

**Xxx**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks, and yeah I got the idea from Divergent.**

**MoonlitShadowsOfTheHumanSoul: Alright. And I will definitely let you torture them when they're available. You can kidnap Derek for a couple of chapters, but I'm going to need him back alive. And I totally agree about the McDonalds.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad you didn't think it was a filler! I can't give you hints about the endgame, I don't want to spoil. You're just going to have to wait. And yes, I'm in love with the Divergent series. I got the hologram idea from there, actually. And the poking thing, hilarious!**

**Amichele: yeah, that's where I got the idea from. And thanks.**

**Dreamer4evera: You're the queen, really? Cool. And April Fools Day is definitely one of my top three holidays. Anyway, thanks.**

**Guest: The raccoon idea is brilliant! Hilarious. I might use something very similar to that. And I like the density shifting idea. I saw something like that on Race To Witch Mountain, and I could totally write that. They're both really good ideas. And I already have plans for invisibility, but thanks.**

**AntriLover5: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And I thought it would be pretty rude of them not to bring everyone with them. I'd probably ditch them the second they jeopardized my safety. Not proud of that, but it's what I'd like to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

** .life426: I'm so glad you liked it! And yes, there will be a lot of Vivyanna and Chase moments. I think they're personalities make a very good pairing, not to mention a lot of material for good conversations.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Alright then! Let's see…who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Alex: Mine! I've got dibs! Please let me do it!**

**Kihonne: Alright Alex. Go ahead.**

**Alex: Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats. She only owns me and the other OCs, along with the plot and story.**

**Chase's POV**

"We're getting out of here. I've got a plan." Vivyanna told me. She then got up and walked over to Alex's bed. She shook him awake, much to his confusion.

"What plan?" I repeated. Vivyanna briefly explained to Alex that they were leaving. She turned to me and pulled out a small remote with a blinking device. She tossed it to me and started digging around in her mattress for something.

"You know how the cells block our powers?" She asked. I nodded. "That will let us use them again."

She pulled out an ear piece. "Wait, I'm not leaving without my brother and sister." I told her. She nodded.

"I figured. They're going to meet us outside." She promised me. She started speaking into the ear piece. "Roxy, boys, are you ready to go?"

They must said they were, because Vivyanna put the remote back into her pocket. "Right. So, I can melt the door-"

"Why don't I use my magnetism app to open the lock? If we're getting out of here, we should probably try to be stealthy." I suggested. Vivyanna looked briefly annoyed that I interrupted her, but she nodded.

"Right. Do it." She ordered. I focused on the door, pleased that I could finally do something. It opened with a click. Vivyanna grinned, then stuck her head out the door.

"Let's go." She whispered. She led us out into the hallway, which was empty, much to my surprise.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned. Vivyanna pulled a thin, pencil like device out and pressed a button on the bottom. A holographic map popped out. It showed eight red dots, all in the eastern side of the facility.

"Whoa, what is that and where did you get it?" Alex asked in awe. Vivyanna grinned.

"It's a GPS system. Sarah gave it to me. She's been helping us out." She replied, closing the map and putting it back in her pocket. "Alright, all the guards are at cell B14. Sarah pulled the fire alarm down in that sector, but they're going to figure out they've been tricked sooner or later. Let's go."

Vivyanna ran ahead, with me and Alex following right behind her. "How are we going to get out?" I demanded. "Even if you distracted some of the guards, we can't exactly go through the front door."

"Obviously. That's why we're going in here." Vivyanna pulled us into a storage closet. I stared at her and she closed the door.

"Okay. She's lost it." I said to Alex. Vivyanna ignored me.

"Help me with this." She ordered, trying to move a large pile of filing cabinets. We looked at her. "Now!"

Sighing, we did as she asked. Underneath the filing cabinets was a large sewer grate. "We're going through the sewers?" I asked. Vivyanna smirked.

"Actually, it's one of those high tech garbage tunnels. Although, it sure does smell like a sewer. Anyway, it's usually full trash and other…delightful items, but it's empty tonight because of maintenance." She replied. "We've got an hour until trash starts pouring in again."

"And you know about this how?" I questioned. Vivyanna didn't look at me.

"This isn't the first time I've tried to escape." She said softly. She was quiet for a moment, then she started pulling the grate out and sliding it away. I looked into the hole. It was pitch black in there, although I could hear the sound of trickling water. Vivyanna looked up at me. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

I looked at the tunnel, then smiled charmingly at her. "Ladies first." I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "What a gentleman." She replied sarcastically. She sat down, her feet dangling over the edge of the hole. She gave Alex a little salute, then pushed herself in. There was a splash, then "Are you two coming, or not?"

Alex grinned and followed her into the darkness. I wasn't far behind. I landed in what appeared to be a foot of water. It was too dark to see, but I could smell the rotting food and mould all around me.

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared in Vivyanna's right hand. It was small, but it illuminated our faces well enough for us to see, as well as a portion of the tunnel.

"Where now?" I asked, glancing around. The tunnel only went two ways; North and South.

"North." Vivyanna answered quickly. "There's an exit door on either side, but the south one just brings us to the front of the Facility, where there'll be plenty of guards. We're less likely run into any trouble if we go North. Besides, the others are supposed to meet up with us along the way."

"The others?" I questioned as we started to walk. Vivyanna nodded.

"Yeah. You didn't think I was just taking Alex, you and your siblings, did you?" She asked. I shrugged. I hadn't thought much about anything but getting out of that place. "We're taking everyone but Derek with us. I'm pretty sure that psychopath likes it here."

"Even Marcus?" I asked, feeling uneasy about that. Vivyanna glanced at me.

"What's the deal between you guys anyway? What happened?" She asked. I was about to answer when we heard some splashing behind us. And since Alex was in front, we knew it couldn't be him. I raised my hands to send a plasma ball at the followers, but Vivyanna stopped me. She gestured at the water. Right! If that ball missed and hit the water, it would electrocute all of us.

Vivyanna tensed, her fists unclenching. She spun around and sent a jet stream of fire at our followers, only for it to be stopped by an icy blast.

"Nice try, little sister." Roxanna smirked, stepping forward so we could see her. Adam and Mira were right behind her. My brother grinned when he saw me.

"Chase!" He exclaimed happily. "Have you seen Bree?"

I shook my head. "No. They're going to be here, right?" I asked, looking at the twins.

"If everything goes according to plan, they'll meet us up ahead." Roxanna said as she and her sister started leading us up the tunnel again.

"And if things don't go according to plan?" I questioned. Vivyanna looked at me over her shoulder.

"Then we're all totally screwed." She replied. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

"Hey!" I pointed at a small gleam of light. We ran over to it. It ended up being a door, light streaming in from the cracks. Vivyanna extinguished her fire as Alex ran and pushed the door open.

Everyone but Vivyanna and Roxanna stared in amazement. The white, white ground seemed even brighter than it was due to the dark sky. We were immediately hit by a blast of cold air, snow soaking into our shoes.

At first, the girls had kept running. But then they seemed to notice they were alone. Vivyanna ran over to us, grabbed me and Alex by the hand, and started pulling us along. "We have to go meet the others." She reminded us.

"Where are we?" I demanded. Vivyanna shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure we're in Alaska…oh, fuck." She swore, staring behind us. We turned to see three black vans racing towards us.

"What do we do?" Alex questioned, gripping Vivyanna's arm. She pulled her arms away, and sent a blast of red, hot fire towards the vans. They skidded to a stop and men piled out of it, all of them armed. Adam shot a few lasers at them, causing many of them to jump out of the way.

"Mira, do your thing!" Vivyanna ordered. "Everyone else…"

She didn't need to say it. No sooner had I covered my ears did Mira start screaming her banshee like scream. Most of the agents dropped to the ground upon hearing it, dropping their weapons and covering their ears.

Suddenly, Mira stopped screaming. Confused, I dropped my hands and looked at her. I watched as she slowly fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Guys, do something!" Alex exclaimed he ran over to Mira. Vivyanna surrounded us with a wall of fire at the same time as I created my force field around us. The agents' bullets bounced off harmlessly. Wait, no. Those weren't bullets. They were darts.

"Knock out drug." Roxanna decided, kneeling next to Mira. "She'll be fine."

"What do we do?" Alex asked again. The cold wind was killing Vivyanna's fire as fast as she could make it, and I couldn't keep my force field up forever. But those agents just kept coming.

Another black van sped towards us, skidding to a stop not a foot away from Vivyanna's fire. But when the door opened, we weren't greeted by agents. We were greeted by Marcus.

"Get in!" He shouted. No one needed to be told twice. Adam picked Mira up, and we all leapt into the van.

"Are you okay?" Bree demanded, swivelling around in the passenger seat so she could look at us. Rhyder was beside her in the driver's seat.

"They're fine. Now drive!" Vivyanna snapped. Rhyder didn't need to be told twice. He slammed his foot down on the gas, speeding out of there as fast as he could. We watched through the back windows as the other three vans drove after us.

"Guys, we've got company." Adam told us the obvious. Roxanna tapped me on the shoulder.

"Move." She told me. I slid over and she got closer to the window. She placed her hand against it, her eyes shut in concentration. A massive, twenty foot tall wall of ice slowly emerged from the ground, creating a barrier between us and the agents.

"Way to go sis!" Vivyanna exclaimed. We watched as the wall, along with agents got farther and farther away. The entire time, we were all tense and ready for a fight. We all expected agents to drop out of the sky to drag us back to that horrid place. They never did.

An hour later, we started to relax. "We…we escaped." Alex said quietly, before staring to laugh. Soon, we were all laughing out of pure relief.

"We did it." Vivyanna agreed, leaning her head against the inside of the van. "But that was way too close."

"It wouldn't be that close if we stuck to the original plan." Marcus muttered. He didn't mean for us to hear him, but we all did. Alex looked at Vivyanna and Roxanna.

"What original plan?" he asked innocently. Vivyanna sent Marcus a dirty look, but it was Roxanna that answered us.

"Don't be offended, but we never planned on taking everyone." She replied. "It was just supposed to be me, Marcus, Rhyder, Vivyanna, Mira and Alex."

"Really? I didn't even know there was a plan at all before tonight." Alex looked confused. Vivyanna gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Quicky. I was worried that you might accidently let the secret slip in front of someone who wasn't supposed to know. But I promise you, I wasn't going to leave you behind. Or Mira, for that matter." She told him. We all looked down at the still unconscious Mira, who was leaning again Adam's side.

"We've been planning this for a month now." Roxanna continued. "But then you showed up."

Bree looked at her. "Who's idea was it to take us with you?" she asked.

"It was Vivyanna's." Rhyder said, speaking for the first time since we'd started driving. We all looked at Vivyanna, surprised. I didn't think she even wanted us here. I had thought she considered us a liability.

"Don't look at me like that. You're all kind of annoying, but I wasn't going to let the agents have at you." She told us. "Don't get all mushy with the gratitude and stuff."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. We won't." She replied coldly. Alex took the opportunity to change the subject.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked. Roxanna sighed.

"We find a town and hide out there while we think of somewhere else to go. But the second we find civilization, we have to ditch the van."

"It's too recognizable." I agreed. "But it's going to be hard to find a vehicle that fits all of us. This is already pretty cramped."

"So, either we steal a really big van or we steal two cars." Marcus decided. "I hope someone knows how to hotwire."

"I do." Vivyanna offered.

"That's good and all," Rhyder said, "but we're still about five or six hours from the nearest town. You should all get some sleep if you can."

"What about you? One of us can drive if you want." Roxanna offered.

"I'm fine. If I get tired, I'll wake someone up." He promised. Roxanna nodded and leaned her head against Marcus' shoulder.

"If someone comes to get us, wake us up." She ordered, closing her eyes.

One by one, everyone dropped off to sleep.

**Kihonne: Anyway, what did you guys think? Did the escape seem too easy? I'm kinda worried that it did. Anyway, I'll be back next week with the next chapter. See you all then!**


	7. Phone Calls and Plans

**Kihonne: What's up people? I know you guys are excited for this chapter, so I'm not going to babble on forever. So, straight to shout outs!**

**Xxx**

**Mhernandez5: Thanks!**

**AntriLover5: Thanks, and I'm glad you think so. And you're right – it just wouldn't be fair to leave them behind.**

**KyoumouDBZmjj8: Thanks, and I love Chase scenes too. He's my fave character. And I wanted to put that kind of suspense on there. I thought it would be more interesting. And you're right: Derek's furious.**

**Maddian246: Thanks, and I'm always glad to have a reader that likes both my stories. And I'm glad you didn't think the escape was too hard or too easy.**

**Guest: Okay, time to answer your questions. They all got our relatively the same way (using a deactivator and breaking out of their cells) and Marcus stole the van. Vivyanna is going to be paired with Chase, although Marcus will also have a girlfriend by the end of the story. Yes, Leo and Davenport will be coming in soon, but the device that they used to block their powers inside the cell also blocked their GPS. Adam, Bree and Chase been there about a week and a half. Yes, we will get to see Derek's back story (not necessarily this chapter) and how he got this evil. He will be taken down eventually, although I'm not telling anyone how. I want that to be a surprise. And I'm not giving any spoilers about the weapon's program. It's top secret for the time being). Anyway, thanks for liking the story and characters!**

**Guest: I understand what you mean. The kids put a lot of thought and work into their plan so that it would work, and as you said, it went as well as well thought out plans are supposed to go. I understand completely what you mean and I don't take any offense. You're not too bad at explaining your thoughts, and don't worry, you're not stepping on anyone's toes. I'm glad you thought it was good. :)**

**Alamodie: You're right. That is what they're good at. And thanks!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing. It's your opinion. But I've planned on pairing them together since the beginning and I'd have to rewrite numerous parts of the overall plot if I didn't pair them together. But I'm glad she's now considered acceptable. As for your tracker theory, I'm not going to confirm nor deny that. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to take Derek back early. He's got a job to do.**

**shinxshinx1595: thanks!**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks!**

**Guest: Oh, trust me. I have a plan for the raccoons that will make total sense. It sure is going to be funny. And your overall plot idea is very interesting and somewhat close to what I actually have planned. And you gave me an idea for a sequel, so that's pretty cool too. And as for the swearing, there won't be much in here, but there might be the occasional F word. But not very often. And ****DFTBA too!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad you're excited. And yes, there will be plenty of chapters like that. And I LOVE your name for the bionics. Facility Rats...why didn't I think of that? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

** .life426: You're right; they're happiness and freedom won't last long. And I'm glad that you liked the escape. And you're right - they all are going to take some time to trust their new allies. Some of them are going to hate each other right off the bat while others are going to connect really well. And I'm glad that you're curious about Vivyanna. Before I posted this story, I put hours of work into her character. I worked harder on her character than anyone else's, except maybe Derek. You're going to learn a lot about her, as well as see the effect the lab rats have on her, because it's impossible to let someone into your life without that person changing you, even in the slightest. As for Marcus, he has his reasons for not trusting them as much and you're going to find that out in an upcoming chapter. And I've already written the confrontation; I'm just waiting for the perfect moment. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!  
**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: If I missed your review, I am so sorry. My email glitched and I only got half of them sent to me. I went to the review page to do the ones I didn't get emails about, but I'm worried I missed one. Anyway, Roxanna, can yo do the disclaimer for me?  
**

**Roxanna: Sure. Kihonne doesn't own Lab Rats. She only owns this story, the characters and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Chase's POV**

"God, that's bright." I complained as my eyes opened to see the bright light of the sun shining in through the window. Bree and I had switched seats around three in the morning and I was stuck in the passenger seat.

"Good morning to you too." Vivyanna smirked from beside me. I frowned. Roxanna had been driving when I fell asleep.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Only an hour and a half." She replied with a shrug.

"Want me to take over?" I offered. She shook her head.

"No, I'm good. We're going to be in Stockwood in about fifteen minutes, give or take." She replied. I nodded.

"So, how many towns are really in Alaska anyway?" I asked. "I mean seriously, who'd want to live here? It's too cold!"

As I said this, I shivered in my jacket. We were all freezing – the jackets weren't that protective against the cold. The only one of us who wasn't holding onto their jacket for dear life was Vivyanna. In fact, she wasn't even wearing hers.

"There's a few towns, but I've only ever been to Stockwood." She told me. "I'm guessing you haven't been here before?"

"Actually, I came here once." I admitted. "I was trying to get samples from a Citanium site for my dad."

Vivyanna glanced at me. "Citanium? Why would your dad need that?" She asked, turning back to the empty road.

"He's an inventor." I told her. "He was making a freeze ray."

"And did it work?" Vivyanna asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'll admit it. That sounds totally awesome."

"Yeah." I felt the tug on my heartstrings when I thought of Mr. Davenport and Leo.

"So anyway, Stockwood's one of the biggest towns in Alaska, but that's just comparatively. They're all pretty small." She acted as if she hadn't noticed my change in mood, but I knew she did.

"How big is it? How many people live there?" I asked curiously, trying to distract myself with random facts.

"Um, let's see. There's a couple of restaurants, a clothing store, and a bank." She replied. "There's a library and a school as well, along with a few other small places. I think a few hundred people live there."

I nodded. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Not sure. We'll discuss it with the others when they wake up. But we'll need money and a destination. Oh, and food. Definitely food. I'm starved."

"Well then you shouldn't have given away your dinner yesterday." I chided. Vivyanna ignored me.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't that hungry though. Nerves, I guess. Anyway, we're going to need a destination." She continued.

"Preferably somewhere warmer." I agreed. Vivyanna smirked.

"We're not far from the border, so we'll probably head to Canada first." She said. "And then, who knows?"

"Where would you want to go?" I asked. She shrugged. "No, I want an answer. If you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"The pyramids." She decided. "I've always wanted to go. Maybe Greece after that. I've always wanted to visit the Pantheon."

I nodded. "The pyramids sound cool, but I'd want to go home honestly. Get my family first." Vivyanna just nodded. "What about you? Where are your parents?"

"It doesn't matter. Roxy and I aren't going home after this." Vivyanna snapped. I frowned. Things had been going so well. What had changed her attitude?

"Alright then." I replied softly. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, then finally, someone else woke up.

"Huh?" Mira sat up suddenly, without a warning.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Alex asked, rubbing his eyes. She'd woken him up when she had sat up. Mira looked around in confusion.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly. Alex quickly explained what had happened as everyone else slowly got up.

Not long after, a small town came into view. Vivyanna was right – it was pretty small. But it had just enough people so that we might not be noticed as strangers right away.

"So, what's the plan?" Rhyder asked, leaning against the back of my chair.

"Money. That's the first thing we'll need after we ditch the truck. And a ride." Marcus decided.

"We could rob the gas station." Roxanna suggested. "Steal all the money and food we can get our hands on, then take the cars that have just been gassed."

Adam, Bree and I looked at her. "Or, we could just go to the bank." Bree told her. Everyone chuckled but us.

"Really? Do you have bank account big enough to support nine people for what could be an extended period of time? That's a lot of money, Bree." Vivyanna commented. Bree glared at her.

"We could borrow some from our dad." Adam suggested. "He's rich."

"That's a good idea." I told them. "He'd send us the money without hesitating. We just need to give him a call."

"You expect us to stop at a payphone so you can call your daddy?" Vivyanna asked, her voice mocking us. I nodded.

"Let's do it. But we're still going to have to take a couple of cars." Roxanna told us. "So, who wants to do what?"

"We'll call Mr. Davenport." Bree said, her hands on both my and Adam's shoulders.

"Okay, but we should split up evenly. Teams of four and five." Marcus suggested. Roxanna nodded.

"Yeah. Those agents are still out there looking for us. You shouldn't go alone." She told us. I nodded.

"Right. Vivy, are you coming with us?" I asked. Both Vivyanna and Bree shot me an outraged look.

"We're not taking her!" "Don't call me Vivy!" They both exclaimed. Vivyanna looked at Bree, slightly offended.

"Don't worry, I don't even want to come with you." She said. "Roxy, you go with them. I'll steal the cars."

Roxanna shrugged. She didn't seem too surprised by her sister's hostility. "Sure. Let's go. Park over there."

Vivyanna did as she asked, parking the van behind a restaurant. Nearby was a payphone. Roxanna looked at me.

"You guys go call your dad. Vivyanna, you're not to even head to the gas station until we leave for the bank. We don't want the town's police looking for a car thief when we're not ready to leave."

"I know!" Vivyanna snapped. "I'm not an idiot."

"No, you're just stubborn." Roxanna shot back.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Rhyder joked, trying to stop the argument before it began. "Anyway, what's the plan after that?"

"Mr. Davenport's got hundreds of warehouses that we can hide out in. And he can help hide us from the agents." Bree suggested. Vivyanna shook her head.

"No." she objected. We all looked at her. "Look, it's one thing to ask for money, but hiding us from the law is a whole other matter."

"He hid us from the law for fifteen years." I told her. She didn't look reassured at all.

"And look how good he was at that." She snapped. "And you're his kids. We're not. He might chicken out. He might hand us right over. I don't want to have to rely on anyone else that I don't know."

"We'll vote on it." Rhyder suggested before Bree could argue with Vivyanna. "All in favour of asking these dudes' dad for help, raise their hand."

The only ones who didn't raise their hands were Marcus and Vivyanna. Vivyanna groaned in annoyance, crossing her arms. Roxanna looked at us. "Go." She told us, gesturing at the payphone. We nodded and got out of the van.

"You do it." Bree told me as we reached the phone. I quickly dialled the familiar number.

"_Hello?"_ I grinned at the voice. Memories of yesterday's holograms were still fresh in my mind and this was just the reassurance I needed.

"Leo!" I exclaimed.

"_Chase?" _Leo gasped. _"You're alright? We thought…well, we weren't sure. We've been trying to find you guys for the past two weeks, but those government goons covered their tracks pretty well. Are Adam and Bree with you?"_

"Yeah, they're fine. They say hi." I told them. I heard Leo breathe a sigh of relief. "Listen Leo, as good as it is to hear your voice, we need to talk to Mr. Davenport. Now."

"_Right. Here he is."_ Leo told us. _"I'm glad you guys are okay."_

"_Chase?"_ That was Mr. Davenport. I smiled.

"I'm here. So are Adam and Bree." I assured him.

"_Thank God. Where are you?"_ He demanded.

"Alaska, near the Canadian border." I told him. "We're in trouble."

"_Yeah, I would think."_ Mr. Davenport replied. _"I thought those agents brought you to some secret facility."_

"They did. We managed to escape, with some help." I said.

"_Help? What help?"_ Mr. Davenport asked.

"Some of the other prisoners." I told him. "We're going to need somewhere to lie low for a while though. And we're going to need cash."

"_Right. Of course."_ Mr. Davenport agreed. _"I'll send three grand to your account, but don't take all of it out at a time. It'll be too suspicious."_

"Good idea." I agreed.

"_If you and your friends can get home, Leo and I have been working on a new lab. Really big, really remote. You should be safe there. But you'll need to get back here."_

"We're on our way." I told him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Mr. Davenport should be warned. "Mr. Davenport, wait."

"_What's wrong?"_ He asked.

"One of the prisoners that escaped with us…it's Marcus." I told him. There was a moment of silence.

"_I thought Marcus died."_ Mr. Davenport finally said. I nodded, although he couldn't see it.

"So did we. But he's here and he's alive. He's…different though. He hasn't tried to kill us yet. And he's part of the reason we managed to escape." I replied.

"_Chase, you need to ditch him as soon as you can." _Mr. Davenport told me. I sighed.

"_We can't do that, Mr. Davenport. The girls…we need their help and they won't leave him."_ I told him.

"Do they know what he's done?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Should we tell them?" I wondered. If Marcus really was different, then that would ruin his chance at a real friendship. And the sisters…they'd hate us for telling them the truth. And even though Vivyanna sort of hated us already, I didn't want to know what it was to feel her full anger.

"_Yes."_ Mr. Davenport told me. _"They deserve to know."_

"You're right." I saw Roxanna's head poking out of the van's window, looking at me impatiently. "We've got to go."

"_Right. We'll try to contact you guys soon. Chase…be careful. All three of you."_

"We will." I promised before hanging up the phone. Bree looked at me.

"Well?" she asked, as if she hadn't been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"We're going home." I told her. She and Adam grinned.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed. We jogged back to the van, where Vivyanna and Roxanna were arguing.

"It's a stupid idea. It's far too risky!" Vivyanna was saying. I cleared my throat, getting their attention.

"Oh, you're back." Roxanna said. "How'd it go?"

"Mr. Davenport's sending money to my account, but we're only to take a little out at a time. And he said he's got somewhere for us to stay, but we have to get home first." I informed them. Roxanna nodded.

"Right. Vivyanna, you can steal your cars now. Make sure there's room for nine people between the two of them. Everyone but Adam, Bree, and Chase can go with her." She ordered. They started to leave but Roxanna caught Marcus by the sleeve.

"Keep your head down and your jacket on. People might notice the android parts, no offense." She told him. Marcus nodded. "And if you can, keep my sister out of trouble. You know how she gets when she's upset."

Marcus smirked. "Sure, I'll try. Keep your earpiece in."

"I know!" She called after him as he ran after the others. She nodded at the street. "The bank's only a short walk. Come on."

We walked in pairs, Adam and Bree a few steps behind us. I looked at Roxanna.

"Vivyanna's not happy about the plan." I observed. Roxanna nodded.

"She's worried that we'll get caught again if we're not careful." She told me. "We never found out how they recaptured us last time. She thinks they'll do it again."

"Right." I said, thinking about the possibility. Roxanna elbowed me gently, a smile on her face.

"She's just scared." She informed me. I smirked.

"She is many things, but I don't think scared is one of them." I commented. Roxanna smirked as well.

"Then what is she?" she asked.

"Stubborn, kind of scary, a little…" I trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

"A little rough around the edges?" Roxanna guessed. "Angry, keeps everything to herself? Almost impossible to talk to without hitting a bad subject?"

"Bingo." I replied. I sighed. "She's just so frustrating!"

"Believe me, I know. She's my sister." Roxanna smiled. "But she's actually kind of nice, once you get to know her."

"And how am I supposed to do that? Whenever I say something, I've always said the wrong thing and she gets upset." I complained.

"Give her time." Roxanna suggested. "Trust me, after a while, she'll open up and let you in. She let Marcus and Alex in, after all."

"Yeah, but she likes Marcus." I said without thinking. To my surprised, Roxanna laughed.

"Trust me, they don't like each other. Not in the way you think. She just thinks that robots are cool."

"Seriously?" I asked. Roxanna nodded, trying to cover her laugh with her hand. My smile fell off my face a second later.

"Look, Roxanna. There's something I have to tell you." I told her. She nodded, catching onto my serious mood. "It's about Marcus."

"Don't tell me." She whispered. I frowned.

"But, you need to know this." I said, but she shook her head anyway.

"Is it bad?" She asked. I nodded. "Then don't tell me then."

"But-" I started to object.

"Marcus won't tell me anything about his past except for the fact that he's done some pretty bad things. He won't tell me what though, and if he's really that ashamed of his past, I don't want to know what he did." She said. "Look Chase, I like Marcus. He's a good guy, and what's in the past has passed, so can we just leave it at that?"

She looked at me, blue eyes hopeful. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I won't say anything."

"Thank you Chase!" Roxanna hugged me. Adam and Bree gave us both strange looks. They hadn't overheard the conversation. I shrugged as if I had no idea what that was about and followed Roxanna into the bank.

We ended up taking out about a thousand dollars. It was a little much, but there were a lot of us and we had no idea when we would be able to take more out. The second we were out, Roxanna pulled out her own ear piece, identical to Vivyanna's.

"Hey, where are you guys?" She asked. Adam looked at her.

"How many of those do you guys have?" he asked.

"Four. Me, my sister, Marcus and Rhyder each have one." She replied before listening to something on the ear piece. She turned towards the street just as two cars pulled up. One was a black Volvo, while the other was a red Ford Compass.

"Two of you in here, two of you in there." Vivyanna said, sticking her hair out of the Volvo. "And two comm sets a vehicle."

"I'll go in the other car. Who's coming with me?" Roxanna asked. Bree pushed Adam towards her.

"He is." She said. "We'll go with Vivyanna."

"Take this then." Roxanna handed Bree the ear piece. "Keep them on at all times."

"Got it." Bree replied as Adam and Roxanna headed back to the Ford. She then climbed into the backseat, next to Alex. I leaned against the open driver side window.

"So, Mr. GPS," Vivyanna looked at me. "Which way?"

I closed my eyes, using my bionics to find a safe and fast route out of the state. "Move over; let me drive."

Vivyanna wasn't pleased by the idea of letting me drive, but slid over into the passenger seat with little grumbling. I glanced back at the other car through the rear-view mirror as I climbed in.

"They'll follow." Vivyanna told me. "Marcus is driving."

"And that's supposed to reassure us? Do you have any idea what he's like?" Bree questioned. I sent her a silencing glare.

"Right now Bree, let's focus on the present. And presently, we're trying to make sure we ALL survive, so let's go."

With that, I hit the gas.

**Maybank's POV**

"You complete imbecile!" One of my two bosses, widely known as The Scientist, shouted. I took a step back before I reminded myself that it was only a hologram communication and that he wasn't here in person. "I told you to train them, not to let them escape!"

"My apologies, sir." I replied quickly. "We do not know how they managed to get their hands on to those pesky deactivators, but they will all be caught and put back in their cells. Our best men are on it."

"And the prisoner's leader?" The Scientist asked. I sighed and went through the files.

"One of the sisters, sir. We can't be sure, but I personally believe it is the younger one. We've always had a problem with her…disobedience." I told him. He nodded, then looked to something in the background. He turned back to me a moment later.

"Send me their files. They may qualify for our project." He ordered. I frowned at him.

"But sir, the last time we tried that-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I am fully away of the previous results. But only nine of the ten died. And subject 6723 was almost a success. The only issue with him is his inability to lead." The Scientist reminded me. "They, however, seem to have a natural talent for it."

I took a deep breath. "Sir, I doubt their father would want either of them to be part of the project until it was fully tested with successful results."

The Scientist smirked. "He's the one who requested it."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I replied as the hologram disappeared. I took a deep breath, knowing what I would have to do, and left my office. I followed the large maze of hallways until I found myself in the most remote part of the Facility. There was only one room down this hallway. It was the cell belonging to our most dangerous criminal.

I unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside, ignoring the odour. The walls were white, unlike most of the cells. One wall was covered in dark tally marks. They didn't mark how long the prisoner had been here – there weren't nearly enough marks. There was a mark for each fight he'd won.

The wall to my left also had some interesting designs on it. About seven faces, all crudely drawn, were on them. Most of them were crossed off, signifying that whoever they'd been was now dead. Only two remained. One was a boy with spiky hair. The other was a girl with long hair.

Standing across from the faces was the prisoner in question. Derek. He reached for one of the knives lying on his bed, adjusted it in his hand, and threw it at the faces with all his might. It buried itself into the wall, stabbing the spiky haired boy's nose.

"So, are you here to praise me on my knife throwing?" Derek asked, not looking at me as he picked up another knife. This one lodged itself in the girl's mouth.

"You don't like them, I take it?" I asked, gesturing at the abused pictures. Derek narrowed his eyes and picked up two more knives.

"You could say that. He," his knife stabbed the boy in the forehead, "hit me and she," he threw the second knife at the girl's throat, "tried to burn me. Nobody gets to do that without consequences."

I nodded. He picked up another knife, but instead of throwing it, he twirling it around in his hands. He looked at me. "Is there a reason you're here?"

I smirked. "Can't a father visit his son?" I asked innocently. Derek sneered.

"Maybe, but you've never exactly been the world's best dad." He snapped. I nodded, then smirked.

"They left you here, you know. When they escaped, they didn't even try to get you." I told him. He didn't seem surprised. I raised my chin. "Would you like revenge?"

Derek grinned and threw the knife. It buried itself between the boy's eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

**Kihonne: Okay, so, what did you guys think? I know it was mostly talk in this chapter, but I've planned some seriously epic fight scenes coming up soon. And by epic, I mean EPIC.**

**Oh, any guesses as to who The Scientist really is? And what about his unnamed partner? It's going to be an interesting twist, I can assure you of that.**

**Anyway, I'm going to try and get you guys an early chapter, but if I can't, expect the next chapter no later than the 17****th****.**


	8. On The Road

**Kihonne: Hey guys! I promised you all an early update, and here I am! I hope you guys are excited about that! I know I am! Anyway, shout out time! Oh, and congratulations to Ninjagirl**

**xxx**

**gigi180000: You guessed that last 1 correct.**

**mhernandez5: Here you go!**

**Ninjagirl: You guessed correctly for both! Congrats! And I hope you like this chapter!**

**Se812: Yes, yes he is.**

**Abby: I should have been more specific. I meant that the latest this chapter would be out would be the 17th of April.**

**Guest: Yes, he's Davenport's brother, but Vivy and Roxy's dad is his mystery partner. And don't worry, I have specific plans for that. He will not be abandoned. And I don't want to tell you what he saw, because he will be revealing that later in this story.**

**Antrilover5: I'm so glad you like them! As for the fight scenes, you'll get those soon, I promise. But not this chapter. Sorry man.**

**KyoumouDBZmjj8: I'm glad you like all the twists. There's going to plenty more of them. And it will be a very funny moment when they actually meet the others. And you're right, that would be cute. And yes, you got Sarah's name right. She's not done either - you'll get to see her again. And it will be amusing for Leo's reaction to Marcus. Unfortunately, the girl's will find out, but you're right. He has learned from his mistakes. You'll get to see everyone's reaction to his old self and his past mistakes. They might not all be as bad as you think.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, yes he is. As for the endgame, all I'm going to say is that it's going to be EPIC!**

**Guest: Yes, there are some plans for a sequel, but I still need to figure all of it out before it becomes official. Thanks, and I d really appreciate how much you love my story. As for the shoutouts, I just feel like it's a better way to connect with you and the rest of my readers. I don't mind doing all the hard work, because you guys make it worth it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too! :)**

**dreamer4evera: Yes, revenge. He will get his soon.**

**TheBritishWannaBe: I'm glad!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Man, you really hate those two, don't you? As for the torture devices, I might have to message you for later chapters. I could use an expert's advice for some of the later chapters. And don't worry, it will not be sappy and there won't be too much character change. And thank you for the return of Derek. You can borrow him for this chapter, and the next. Have fun!**

**xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, I can't remember who's turn it is. Rhyder, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Rhyder: Sure. Kihonne doesn't own lab rats. Just this story, all of it's OCs, and whatever else you don't recognize.**

**Bree's POV**

"Are we there yet?" Alex complained for what must have been the millionth time. Chase groaned.

"No Alex, we're not." He told the kid. Alex ignored him and leaned forward. He tapped Vivyanna's shoulder.

"One sec." She said into the ear piece before turning to Alex. "No Quicky, we're not there yet. Now, may I please finish my conversation with my sister?"

"Fine." He grumbled. Vivyanna rolled her eyes and looked back out the window.

"Where was I? Oh, right. So I was thinking that…" She said to her sister through the comm set, but I ignored her after a few seconds.

"Chase, I'm not trying to sound like Alex, but how long of a drive is this going to be?" I asked. "I mean, we've been driving for at least five hours without stopping."

"_Yeah, and some of us need to go to the washroom!"_ Rhyder's voice came from the ear piece in my ear, I started, having forgotten it was there.

"Yes Rhyder, we know." Vivyanna said impatiently. She glanced at Chase. "Well?"

"It depends if we stop for dinner and for the night or not. We could keep driving and switch drivers when we're tired. If so, we could be there in about thirty hours or so. Maybe thirty-five."

"Thirty hours?" Alex exclaimed, obviously distressed. "But-but-but that's like forever!"

I rolled my eyes, but Vivyanna laughed. "I don't think Rhyder could hold off using a restroom for that long. What if we stop for the night? Maybe at a motel or something. If we have to, I wouldn't mind borrowing an abandoned building."

"I would mind it." I commented. Vivyanna turned in her seat to look at me. "What? I'm not sleeping anywhere where a rat could have done his business!"

"Then you can sleep in the car." She said coldly.

"Would you two stop arguing? Seriously, this is the fifth time you've gone at each other since we left." Rhyder told us. "If you two don't stop arguing this second, I will turn this car around."

He let the threat hang long enough for all of us to burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that, Rhyder." I heard Roxanna laugh. "Adam's the one driving, remember?"

"Okay guys, but seriously. What's the plan? Because if we're going to stop anywhere, we might want to do it soon. You know, before Rhyder explodes." Vivyanna commented.

"_Hey, someone ask Brainy-Boy if there are any restaurants or rest stations nearby!"_ Rhyder pleaded. I smirked and repeated his question. Chase focused for a moment, checking his GPS.

"How do you guys feel about Pizza Hut?" He asked after a minute.

**xxx**

"Food!"Alex exclaimed, practically dragging Vivyanna over to the counter. Mira was on their heels, green eyes widening when she saw the selections. Meanwhile, Rhyder was making a B-line to the restrooms.

"Children." I muttered, shaking my head. Roxanna laughed.

"Hey, it's probably the first time they've ever been taken out for fast food." She told me, watching the two youngest kids jump up and down. "And they deserve the treat."

"You're right." I admitted. I smiled at Roxanna. I liked her a lot more than I liked her sister. She was a little more open and Vivyanna was way too dark.

Adam waved at me as he ran to get us a couple of booths by the window. Vivyanna sat down across from him, with Alex on her left and Mira crawling up next to Adam. Roxanna smiled.

"I think she's got a bit of a crush on him." She murmured as Mira started talking to Adam. "She doesn't talk much, but she seems to like chatting with Adam."

"How old is she?" I asked. "Six?"

"Seven. She's a little small for her age." Roxanna replied. I nodded, frowning as I realize that Chase and Marcus were standing at the ordering counter, talking about something.

"I wonder what they're talking about." I murmured. Roxanna shrugged.

"Pizza favourites?" she guessed, leading me over to the table. I sat down next to my brother, with Roxanna on my other side.

"What's up?" Vivyanna asked, frowning at her sister. "You've got that serious look on your face."

"Let's wait for the others." Roxanna replied, glancing at Chase, Marcus, and Rhyder who had recently joined them. They were each balancing three plates of pizza in their arms.

"Pepperoni for us." Chase said, handing me and Adam a piece. Marcus gave Vivyanna and Roxanna their slices, both meat lover's, holding his own in his hand and Rhyder handed two of the three Hawaiian slices in his hands to Mira and Alex. The boys then went back for the drinks.

"Thank you." We all said as they sat down. Roxanna looked at her drink and blew on it. It frosted over slightly. "Show off." Vivyanna accused childishly. Roxanna smirked.

"You're just jealous." She teased. It reminded me of the times that we used to show off our bionics around Leo.

"Okay, I had an idea." Roxanna told us, drawing me back out of my memories. "Those cars are probably already reported stolen. We're going to have to ditch them soon."

"Do you have a better idea than stealing cars?" Marcus asked curiously. Roxanna nodded.

"Well, actually it was Vivyanna's idea, but I'm taking credit." She told us. Vivyanna smirked. "Anyway, from what I remember, there's a train station not far from here, right?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, maybe an hour away." He said. "You think we should take the train?"

"It would take hours off our journey. Plus, we're less likely to get caught on a train full of civilians than an empty road." Vivyanna pointed out. I nodded. It made sense.

"Would we have enough for train tickets?" I asked, looking at my brother. Chase nodded.

"Yeah, we would. We could even get overnight cars." He replied. "But we'd be completely broke after that, and the nearest train station to Mission Creek is in Hendersonville."

"How far is that from your place?" Alex asked.

"A couple of hours if we walk. And I think we should walk because it might be noticeable if we steal some cars again." I answered. Roxanna and Rhyder both nodded.

"That's a good idea, Bree." Marcus said. I glared silently at him.

"We are going to have a little problem though." Vivyanna said. I narrowed my eyes at her, guessing that this 'little problem' had something to do with my plan.

"What's that?" Rhyder asked.

"The border. We'll need passports to get across into the states, right? I mean, I have no idea how we managed to get across into Canada from Alaska, but I doubt we'll be able to do it twice. And I don't know about you guys, but Roxy and I certainly don't." She said.

As it turned out, my brothers and I were the only ones who'd ever gotten our passports done. But that didn't help us much seeing as they were at home.

"So, what do we do about the passport issue?" Rhyder asked, taking a bite of his pizza. I glanced at the payphone outside the restaurant.

"We could call Mr. Davenport." I suggested. Adam and Chase nodded.

"He'd be able to help us." Adam agreed. Vivyanna sighed.

"Haven't we asked for his help a little too much?" She asked. I glared at her.

"We need his help." I told her. She crossed her arms.

"We could manage without it." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe you could, but we're not too prideful to admit when we need help." I snapped back.

"Enough!" Roxanna hissed at us. "Guys, we're trying not to draw attention to ourselves, and you two arguing is pretty much doing the opposite of that!"

Vivyanna and I looked around. Sure enough, there were a couple of people staring at us. Roxanna glared at us, then looked at my brothers. "Go call your dad." She told them, her voice softening slightly. "See if he can help us out with the border patrol."

She looked at Vivyanna and I as they scurried off. "Okay, obviously, you two don't like each other. We get that. Not everyone's going to get along with everyone. But Vivyanna, what's the problem with seeking help when we can?"

"Well, excuse me if I have trouble trusting someone I've never met before." Vivyanna replied. I snorted in amusement.

"You have trouble trusting anyone. Period. End of story." I told her. She glared at me. Roxanna sighed.

"Okay, both of you stop trying to start a fight. Do I have to separate you two?" She demanded. Okay, now she was starting to sound like Mr. Davenport whenever Adam, Chase and I got into fights. Both Vivyanna and I shrugged.

"Then behave." She sighed. "Vivyanna, why do I always have to be the mature one?"

"Because you're older." Vivyanna replied, sipping from her soda. I frowned.

"How old are you two anyway?" I asked. "What's the age difference?"

"I'm sixteen and she's fifteen." Roxanna replied. "But her age doesn't stop her from hotwiring cars for fun." Vivyanna didn't seem particularly offended by that comment.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence, waiting for my brothers to come back. They sat back down a few minutes later. "He said that he'll figure something out. We're to get on a train and wait for further instructions once we reach the border." Chase told us. Adam grinned at me.

"I got to speak to Leo. He and Tasha are doing fine." He told me. I couldn't help but smile. At least that half of my family was okay.

"Then let's go already." I said impatiently, getting to my feet. The others shrugged and followed me out to where we'd parked the cars. I sped ahead of Vivyanna as reached for the passenger seat door. "I call shotgun." I said with a fake smile on my face.

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I was going to try and get some sleep anyway. It's all yours." She told me before muttering a very rude word under her breath. Alex looked at her curiously.

"What does that word mean?" he asked innocently. Vivyanna pretended to have not heard his question and climbed into the backseat. Alex climbed in next to her while Chase sat in the driver's seat again.

"I could drive. Just tell me when to turn." I offered, noticing the tired look in his eyes. Most of us had been up since very early in the morning and had gotten a very bad sleep last night. At least I managed to catch a few Zs while we'd been driving earlier. Chase shook his head.

"It's okay." He told me, starting up the car. He headed onto the main road. The Pizza Hut we'd gone to was in the middle of a large city, so it took us a while before we hit the highway. By that time, however, both Vivyanna and Alex were sleeping, the former with her head against the window and the latter drooling on her shoulder.

"Okay, so what's your problem?" Chase asked, glancing back at the two to make sure they were out of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been in a bad mood since we stopped in Stockwood. What's bugging you?" He asked again. I shrugged. "Come on Bree! I know it's not nothing."

I sighed. "That escape…didn't it seem easy to you?" I asked after a while. Chase stared at me.

"What are you talking about? We were nearly caught. Mira got drugged. How was that easy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just expected it to be harder." I replied. Chase frowned.

"Okay, say it was easy. Why is that bothering you? We still escaped." He told me. I looked at him.

"It seemed too easy. Like we were meant to escape. Like they wanted us to succeed." I said.

"But how could they have even known about our escape plans? I didn't even know until Vivyanna told me." He reminded me. I nodded.

"Yes. Only four people knew about it. And any one of those four people could have told Maybank about it." I pointed out. Chase glanced at me.

"I don't know Bree…I don't think any of them would have ratted us out." He said after a moment. "They're all as desperate for freedom as we are."

I didn't answer. "Okay then," Chase continued. "Who do you think told Maybank?"

"Vivyanna or Marcus. Maybe both." I replied instantaneously. Chase seemed surprised.

"I don't think so." He started to object, but I cut him off.

"Marcus would do anything to spite us and if he thought that us getting caught while trying to escape would get us into trouble, he would be racing to tell Maybank." I told him. Chase considered that.

"And Vivyanna?" he asked.

"She keeps shooting down all our best ideas. Why would she not want help unless she wanted us to get caught?" I asked. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Bree, just because you two don't get along doesn't mean she's trying to get us caught. Besides, the whole escape thing was her idea." He reminded me. I glared at him.

"Exactly! It was her idea! Not to mention she's practically Marcus' new girlfriend-"

"She's not his girlfriend." Chase corrected. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How would you know?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I asked Roxanna. She didn't seem to happy with me asking though." He replied. I frowned at him.

"Why would you care if they were dating?" I asked suspiciously. He didn't answer. "You don't like her, do you?"

"What? No! But if she can help us escape, then I have no problem with tolerating her for the time being!" Chase snapped. I knew he was lying though.

"Chase…" I started, but he sent me a look.

"Look Bree, I don't like her, alright?" he said. It was clear from his tone that he didn't want to talk about it. "And they're not trying to get us caught. Drop the subject."

"Fine." I muttered, crossing my arms. Suddenly, Alex mumbled.

"Stop fighting. Some of us are trying to sleep." He mumbled before burying his head in Vivyanna's shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

**xxx**

"So this is Sadler's Corner Train Station?" Adam asked, looking around in awe. I didn't blame him. It wasn't as big and grand as I expect, but it was still pretty cool. Chase nodded, handing out tickets to everyone.

"Yeah. We're to go to platform 6." he informed us, holding onto five tickets. One was for him, and the other four were for Roxanna, Alex, Rhyder and Vivyanna. After noticing the multiple stores on the North side of the station, they had decided to go get some supplies that they thought we'd need.

"Hello boys and girls." Roxanna grinned as she and the others ran up. They were all carrying backpacks that seemed to be bulging.

"What's in there?" Adam asked curiously. Vivyanna shrugged.

"Supplies. Food, flashlights, walkie-talkies, some extra clothes." She said, handing Adam her backpack. "We had to guess at the sizes, but I'm usually right about that kind of thing."

"Nice job." Chase grinned. She ignored him and looked at Marcus.

"So, which one are we on and how soon can we board? I don't like being in such a public place." She looked over her shoulder. I frowned.

"Why not? The agents can't really kidnap someone in public." I reminded her.

"They could be watching us right now though. It's easier to blend in with a crowd." Roxanna told me.

"But that could work both ways." I pointed out. Rhyder grinned at her.

"Exactly." He said, shouldering his backpack. "Now, which train?"

Chase told them which one we were getting on and we headed to the platform. I noticed that Chase kept trying to get Vivyanna into a conversation – something about the trains' mechanics – but she was in one of her moods again. She wouldn't even acknowledge him.

In the end, he ended up talking to Marcus about it. I wondered why Chase was being so nice to him. I mean, the guy kidnapped our dad and tried to kill Leo! And he wasn't even sorry for it!

Eventually the train pulled into the station. We climbed aboard and headed to our cabins. Chase had managed to get two overnight ones, each with four bunks in them.

"Dibs!" Alex exclaimed, rushing at the first bunk he saw. He jumped into it with a happy grin on his face. We all laughed.

"So, who gets what room?" I asked, looking around. There were nine of us, and a total of eight beds. That should be an interesting argument to see who ended up sleeping on the floor.

"Boy get this one, girls get the second one." Roxanna decided. Chase nodded.

"Good idea." he commended. Vivyanna pushed past him into the girls' room, dumping her bag onto one of the bunks. Chase looked at Roxanna who shrugged helplessly.

"Good luck deciding who gets the floor." I told the boys. Rhyder, Adam, Marcus, Alex and Chase all looked at each other.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" We all called. Roxanna rolled her eyes and looked at Mira and I.

"Boys. So immature." She commented as we walked into the girls' room.

**Kihonne: Anyway, what did you think? Oh, and by the way, the last time I was actually on a train, I was four years old. So if I get anything wrong about the set up or the way the overnight cabins are supposed to be, just bear with me. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I will see you again either this upcoming Thursday or Friday.**


	9. Psychic Dreams and the Reveal

**Kihonne: What's up people? I'm back, a day early, with the latest chapter! Yay! Oh, by the way, did you guys see that new Principal From Another Planet episode? No spoilers – I don't want to be cruel to anyone who hasn't seen it – but wasn't that the best ending? I thought so anyway.**

**Vivyanna: Dude! Hurry it up!**

**Kihonne: Right. Shout out time!**

**Xxx**

**Guest: It was your birthday? Happy belated birthday then. And thanks so much. I'm glad you like the talking scenes so much. I do my best to keep them interesting as well as informative at the same time, so people don't get bored. Glad I'm doing a good job. And the sequel's definitely going to happen. I already know how I want it to start, but I can't say anything about it without ruining the rest of this story. Anyway, DFTBA!**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, and LOL. Here's a fast, early update. I hope you enjoy.**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and sorry about Vivyanna taking your Chase. But alas, it had to be done. And I'm not going to say anything about anyone tattling. You're just going to have to read to find out. And I hope you're having fun torturing Derek and Maybank. They really deserve it. And I LOVE your stories! Seriously, they're amazing.**

**AntriLover5: Aww, thanks! I'm glad I keep topping myself. And no, I don't live in Europe. I'm actually Canadian. And though you won't get a fight scene yet, there will be plenty in the near future. And sorry if I offended you with the 'sorry man' comment. It was just an expression. Anyway, hope you love this chapter!**

**Se812: Eddy didn't answer because Leo and Davenport got to the phone first.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, it's…hmm…Bree. Sure, Bree, it's your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Bree: Alright. Kihonne doesn't own anything you recognize from the show. Just the plot, all of her OCs and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Chase's POV**

In the end, it was decided that I would get the floor to sleep on. Why? Because Rhyder and Adam had claimed rights to two bunks because they were the oldest. Alex had actually fallen asleep in his and none of us wanted to make the kid sleep on the floor. Marcus was the only one who was fair about it.

"We arm wrestle for it, and no licking my hand like Leo." He told me, his arm on one of the tables in the dining car. I agreed and lost, much to all the girls' amusement.

By now, it was about seven o'clock at night and we were all feeling a lot more relaxed than we had in days. The dining car was open twenty four hours, so we weren't hungry. Most of us had already taken full advantage of the hot showers here along with the soft, comfy beds.

It almost seemed unfortunate that we'd be getting off sometime around noon tomorrow. It seemed especially good for the ones who'd been prisoners the longest. Alex and Mira, who were both too young to remember much of a life before the Facility, were acting as if it was Christmas.

The only person who seemed to be in a bad mood was Vivyanna. She was refusing to talk to me, wouldn't even stay in the same room as me. I couldn't figure out why, but I decided that I was going to find out.

"Hey, have you guys seen Vivyanna?" I asked, poking my head into the girl's cabin. Rhyder was sleeping in the guys' room, Adam and Alex were playing cards, and Roxanna and Marcus were in the observation car. Only Bree and Mira were in there. They shook their heads.

"I think she's avoiding you." Mira told me, in that quiet little voice of hers. I nodded.

"Trust me, I know." I replied. "Do you two have any idea why?"

They shook their heads again. "I don't see why you care. Let her be in a bad mood if she wants to be." Bree told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to know what's up with her." I replied, walking out of the cabin. After a while, I finally found her, in the almost completely empty dining car. She was in the dining car, sitting at a table by the window with a cup of coffee. I ordered a Pepsi and sat down at her table. She promptly ignored me.

"Vivyanna." I said. Nothing. "Vivyanna!"

"What?" she snapped at me.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you upset?" I demanded. She grabbed a spoon and started to stir her coffee, if only to give her hands something to do.

"Nothing. Besides, why would you care?" she asked me, her tone sour. I frowned.

"I'm your friend. Why shouldn't I care?" I demanded. She smirked, but I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You're my friend?" she questioned. "I thought you just tolerated me because I helped you escape."

I stared at her, confused as to where she got that idea until it hit me. "Bree told you what I said, didn't she?"

Vivyanna shook her head. "Actually, she didn't. I heard you say it." She replied. She noticed my confused expression. "Did you honestly think I could sleep with all that arguing?"

"But why pretend to be asleep then?" I inquired.

"I wanted to hear why your sister had to say about me." She answered. "Apparently what you had to say was more interesting."

"I didn't mean it, Vivy." She glared at me for the use of her nickname. "I just didn't want my sister to think I liked you."

Bad choice of words. "What's wrong with liking me?" Vivyanna demanded, obviously offended. "I mean, I know I can be…difficult, but is it such a bad thing to pretend that you like me?"

Fire burst from her hand suddenly, surprising us both. She quickly extinguished the flames and placed her hand in her lap. "Sorry." She muttered. "It happens sometimes."

"When you're upset?" I guessed. It was sort of like our glitches, the way her powers were so connected to her emotions. She nodded. I sighed.

"Vivyanna," I said cautiously, "I do like you, but Bree thought I _liked_ you. Get it?"

It took her a moment, but when she did, her face turned cherry red. "You like me?" she questioned. "Wh…why would she ever think that? Why would you _like_ me?"

"No idea." I replied.

"I mean seriously, what's wrong with her?" Vivyanna questioned. I shrugged.

"No idea." I repeated. There was a moment of silence. "So, are we good now?"

She shrugged, but I took that as a yes. She took a sip of her coffee, then put her cup down. Her face was screwed up in disgust.

"Okay, it's official." She announced, pushing the cup away. "I hate coffee."

"Is this the first time you've ever had it?" I asked. She nodded.

"I thought I'd try it." She replied. "Bad idea."

"Yeah, I've never liked coffee much either." I told her. "Tea's good though."

"My mom used to make me and Roxy bleu jasmine tea when we were younger." Vivyanna told me. I realized that it was the first personal thing Vivyanna ever told me.

Suddenly, Alex burst into the dining car. He sped towards us, skidding to a stop in front of our table. "Guys…psychic…cabin…talking!" he gasped. I looked at Vivyanna.

'Did you understand any of that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Quicky, slow down!" She ordered. He took a deep breath.

"It's Rhyder." He told her. Two simple words, yet she understood completely. She raced out of the car, Alex and I hot on her heels. The second I entered the overnight cabin, I realized what was wrong.

Rhyder was still in bed, tossing and turning. His brow was covered in sweat, and he kept moaning in his sleep.

"No…don't…please." He moaned, as the two sisters tried to wake him up. It was then that I realized that everyone had gathered in the room. I looked at Marcus, who was leaning against the doorframe with a grim expression.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"He's having a psychic dream. You know, glimpses of the future before it actually happens?" Marcus explained. "They happen sometimes. Unfortunately for him, they're only ever bad things. But it's good to get a warning."

"No, don't!" Rhyder practically shouted just then. Vivyanna looked at Alex.

"Get some water from the dining car." She ordered. He nodded and sped off. She turned back to Rhyder, who was still muttering and moaning. "Shh…Rhyder, you're okay. It's just a dream. You're safe. It's-"

"Vivyanna, don't!" he moaned, loud enough for us all to hear. Vivyanna froze as he continued to talk. "Don't, please don't. She's your sister!"

Vivyanna looked stunned, so Roxanna took charge. She gently pushed her sister out of the way and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about this Rhyder." She said softly, before slapping him across the face.

His eyes flew open and Roxanna was sent flying across the room by a psychic wave. Marcus caught her and they both stumbled to the floor. Rhyder sat up, wide-eyed and gasping for breath.

"Thanks." Roxanna said to Marcus as she climbed off him, both of them blushing deeply.

"N-no problem." Marcus replied. We all turned back to Rhyder. He was still breathing heavily, watching us all with wide eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" Vivyanna asked. She stepped towards him, but backed away when he flinched.

"Sorry." Rhyder apologized, seeing her expression. "I didn't mean…you know."

"It's fine." Vivyanna told him. "So…I take it you weren't dreaming about pretty girls on the beach?"

It was a weak attempt at joke, but Rhyder chuckled anyway. "I wish."

"What was it about?" Roxanna asked, sitting down on the edge of the bunk. Rhyder didn't answer. Instead he looked at us all with wary eyes.

"Come on!" Alex exclaimed. In all the commotion, I hadn't realized that he'd come back in. He handed a bottle of water to Rhyder, who accepted it gratefully. "We know you were dreaming about Vivyanna!" We all looked at him. "You all know what I meant!"

"She was part of it, yes." Rhyder frowned. "How did you know?"

"You were talking in your sleep again." Marcus supplied. He sent Adam, Bree, and I a sideways glance. "He does it whenever he has a psychic dream. Used to keep me up when we were in the same cell."

"Rhyder?" Vivyanna asked. He didn't look like he wanted to answer. "If it involves me, don't you think I deserve to know?"

"Alright, but…it could have just been a random dream. It doesn't mean that it's going to happen." He warned us. He didn't believe it, that much was obvious, but it was as if he needed to. He didn't want whatever he'd dreamed about to happen.

"Understood." Vivyanna told him. He nodded.

"There were a couple fights." He began slowly. "Well, two fights that I saw."

"Go on." Roxanna urged.

"The first one that I saw was between Vivyanna…and Roxy." He admitted. Both girls looked at each other. "It was pretty bad."

"Could we have been practicing?" Roxanna asked. "Or just play fighting. We do that to practice with our abilities."

Rhyder shook his head. "No…it looked…well, it looked as if Vivyanna was trying to kill you."

I couldn't help it. I looked at Vivyanna, as did most of the people in the room. She stared at Rhyder, confusion evident in her eyes. "But I would never hurt Roxy. You all know that."

"Of course we do." Roxanna assured her. She turned to Rhyder. "Are you sure that's what you saw? What about me? Was I trying to hurt her?"

"No. You were holding back, only using defensive moves." He replied. He then sent a weak smile at Vivyanna. "But we don't know why. There could be other factors that attributed to that scene."

"I wouldn't attack my sister for whatever reason!" Vivyanna exclaimed, fuming. No, literally. The edges of her sleeves began to smoke.

"Vivy." Roxanna motioned at her sleeves. Vivyanna shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I wouldn't hurt her." She repeated. I decided it was time to step in.

"We know." I promised her. "What Rhyder's saying though, is that we don't know all the details. Maybe it's a hologram or something. Designed to trick us."

It wasn't the most logical thing, but nothing about what Rhyder said made any sense. Vivyanna latched onto my idea like a lifeline.

"Right. Of course. Maybe it was me, but fighting a hologram of Roxy. Or maybe Roxy was being attacked by a hologram that she thought was me." She nodded. "You're right. That's got to be it."

She was desperately hoping for that to be it, as was everyone else in the room.

"What else?" Marcus asked Rhyder, distracting everyone. "You said there were two fights. What about the other one?"

"That's kind of confusing. One was Derek." We all tensed at his name. "And the other was some kid I've never seen before. Short guy, couldn't be more than fourteen. He wasn't using powers though. He had a bunch of weapons and tools."

"Like batman?" Alex asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Like batman." I agreed. "Just like batman."

"So, how badly was the kid losing?" Roxanna asked curiously. She saw our expressions. "What? It's a reasonable enough question."

"Not too badly, but badly enough that he wouldn't be walking again any time soon." Rhyder replied.

"Do you have any idea who this kid could be?" I asked. Rhyder shook his head.

"Sorry, no. But I would recognize him on sight." He added quickly.

"How does that help us?" Marcus asked.

"If we find the kid and Rhyder recognizes him, we can protect him from Derek." Roxanna told him. He nodded thoughtfully. "But anything else? Scenery? Anything else that you can remember?"

"Well, there was one other thing." Rhyder replied. He looked at my sister. "You."

"What about me?" Bree asked, confused. Rhyder swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and looked at her.

"I saw you. You were in a cell, but it had these weird, blue energy bars instead of the normal ones." He said. "But other than that, it was like the ones back at the Facility."

Bree stared at him. "We're not going to let them take you." Adam promised her quickly. She nodded.

"What else? Was there anyone there? Maybank?" Roxanna questioned. Rhyder frowned and shook his head.

"Maybe…Bree was shouting at someone, but I don't think it was Maybank." He replied.

"What did I say?" Bree asked.

"'How could you betray us like this? I thought you were our friend!'" Rhyder quoted. "Word for word."

We all looked at one another. "You think one of us is a traitor?" Mira's voice was even smaller than normal, and laced with fear.

"None of us would hurt each other!" Roxanna exclaimed. She looked at her sister as she spoke. "None of us."

"But what other friends do we have?" Bree questioned. "Who else but one of us could be a traitor."

"Really? Who don't you trust?" Marcus demanded. Bree raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, you." She replied coldly. "I mean, considering everything you've put us through…"

I was shaking my head, motioning for Bree to stop talking, but it was too late. Everyone had heard her.

"Bree, what are you talking about?" Rhyder asked. Marcus sighed.

"Look, I already said this to Chase, but I'm sorry. I put my faith in the wrong person, and I hurt you. I'm so sorry." He apologized. Bree frowned at me.

"When did he apologize to you?" She demanded.

"While we were waiting for our food at Pizza Hut." I replied.

"Okay, will someone tell me what they're talking about?" Rhyder demanded.

"You really don't know?" Bree asked.

"Bree." I got her attention. "What's done is done. Let's move past it."

"No, no. I want to hear this." Vivyanna said suddenly, speaking for the first time in a while.

Marcus didn't look to inclined to speak. But Bree was more than happy to spill the beans. "Oh, he did plenty." She told the group, almost cheerfully. "He kidnapped our father, used him as bait for a trap for us, and tried to kill our step-brother! Twice!"

Everyone was stunned. "But…but that…that can't be true." Vivyanna objected, staring at Bree in disbelief. "Right Marcus?"

Marcus looked down, unable to meet anyone's gazes. "Marcus?" Vivyanna said his name.

"Marcus, is that true?" Roxanna asked, her voice quiet. He looked at her when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He told her, before backing out of the room.

**Kihonne: So…sort of a cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway, I might be able to update early again. So, you might get a special chapter uploaded on Easter Monday. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! I want to know!**


	10. Forgiveness

**Kihonne: Hey guys! First off, happy Easter. I hope everyone got plenty of chocolate and time off. I know I'm certainly enjoying the long weekend. I've been working on a few stories of mine. That's why you're getting an early update.**

**Oh, and something occurred to me when I got a review. This story is based after Bionic Showdown, but before Avalanche (not sure if I've mentioned this before). That means that Douglas was never frozen, and the kids never met Krane. He'll eventually be involved in the story, but they don't know who he is. Just thought you all should know.**

**Anyway, shout out time!**

**Xxx**

**KyomouDBZmjj8: Don't worry. Marcus isn't going anywhere. And Douglas and Krane are involved, but I don't want to say yet because of spoilers. And that is a very scary and interesting idea. I'll have to keep that in mind.**

**Abby: I'm glad you liked it! And this is definitely a Marcus focused chapter. Secrets will be revealed!**

**Guest: While that is an interesting concept, that's not in the plans.**

**Guest: Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Guest: You won't have to wait long!**

**Ausllykickforever21: Oh my god, thank you! Unfortunately you're right – I can't publish this. But I am hoping to get an actual novel posted by the end of next year.**

**AntriLover5: You're right, they do deserve to know. And I feel really bad about making you wait for those fight scenes. They're coming up, not in this chapter or the one after, but maybe the one after that. And yes, it's Leo. Happy Easter!**

**Guest: Thanks dude.**

**Guest: Marcus and Bree…it's in the cards. And that is a cool idea for a scene.**

**UltimateRobinFan: She's just frustrated with everything and she's still upset because Marcus tried to hurt her and her family and she can't get past that. And yes, it was Leo. Anyway, thanks :)**

**Guest: Wow, a lot of you seem to want Bree/Marcus. They are a possibility, and if I do put them together, this will be the start on the road from enemies to lovers.**

**Guest: You're right, it was Leo. And they would make a cute couple. They may end up being a couple by the end of the story. And there is going to be a special moment between Vivyanna and Bree that will finally make them be friends. I can't say anything about it though. And there will be some Bree and Marcus scenes.**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: I'm sorry to hear that, but I have to agree about Chase's cuteness. And yes, you should be very afraid of Rhyder's dreams. Very, very afraid. And I'm now feeling very, very afraid for Derek and Maybank. Although, they DO deserve it.**

**BionicGeek: Part of this chapter is in Marcus' POV, yes. And I'm glad you like the story. There will be some more Marcus in the future, I can promise that.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I totally agree that there is a lot more to Marcus than what's on the surface. Which is exactly why I put him in this story, besides the fact that I'm still in denial of his death.**

**Guest: Thanks.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

**Guest: I will.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Wow, that was a lot of reviews. Thanks, by the way. And once again, I'd like to apologize if I missed any. My email's glitching again and I only got half of the emails. I wouldn't have even noticed if I hadn't seen the lack of reviews for the lab assistant. Anyway, without a further ado, Marcus, disclaimer!**

**Marcus: Kihonne doesn't own lab rats or anything you recognize. Just this story, the characters and anything else you don't recognize.**

**xxx**

**Last time…**

"_Oh, Marcus did plenty." Bree told the group, almost cheerfully. "He kidnapped our father, used him as bait for a trap for us, and tried to kill our step-brother! Twice!"_

"_Marcus, is that true?" Roxanna asked, her voice quiet. He looked at her when he finally spoke._

"_I'm sorry." He told her, before backing out of the room._

**Chase's POV**

Everyone in the room was absolutely stunned.

"Did he really do all that?" Vivyanna looked at me, eyes wide and shocked. I nodded stiffly.

"But Marcus…" Alex trailed off. "But he wouldn't do that now, right? He's a good guy."

"Yes, he is." Roxanna agreed firmly. She looked at Bree. "You should apologize."

"What?" Bree demanded. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did." Roxanna replied calmly. "But he obviously wanted to keep that in the past, and you just ruined that for him."

"He kidnapped us, and tried to kill our step-brother!" Bree objected.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for that." Rhyder interrupted. "Isn't there?"

"There is." I agreed before Bree could argue. She glared at me. "Sorry Bree, I'm sort of with them on this one."

"How can you say that?" She demanded.

"Has he tried to hurt you since we ran into him at the Facility?" I asked. She hesitated. "Bree?"

"No." she admitted. I nodded.

"Exactly. And he hasn't hurt me, or Adam." I looked at my brother and he nodded in agreement. "I think that says something."

"But-" She started to object, but Rhyder interrupted her.

"Okay, what really happened?" He asked. "The whole story please."

"It's a long story." I warned.

"And it's a 12 hour train ride, so start talking." He replied, leaning back against the wall.

"Alright." I said. "When we met Marcus, we thought he was just some random new kid at our school. He seemed lonely, so we befriended him."

"Our brother Leo kept telling us not to trust him and that he was a bad guy." Adam added,

"Sounds like he's a smart kid, your step brother." Vivyanna commented. I nodded.

"Yeah, he is." Bree agreed. "Anyway, we didn't believe him. We thought Marcus was our friend."

"Then, one day, we came home to find that Mr. Davenport had been kidnapped, by Marcus and his dad." I continued. Alex frowned.

"How can robots have dads?" he asked.

"He's an android." Vivyanna and I both corrected at the same time. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Technically, his dad was the one who created him." I told the younger boy. He nodded and motioned for us to continue.

"Anyway, Marcus and his dad kidnapped Mr. Davenport to use as bait. For us." Bree continued.

"Why were they so interested in you guys? Did they know about your bionics?" Alex asked. Bree nodded and looked at us for permission. She wasn't sure if she should tell them about our relation to Douglas.

"The guy who created him is named Douglas Davenport. He's our dad. Mr. Davenport, the man that raised us, is our uncle." I informed them. They all stared at us.

"Wait, Douglas Davenport?" Vivyanna repeated. We nodded, frowning at her.

"Is it just me, or does that name sound familiar?" Roxanna asked her sister. She nodded.

"Yeah, it does." She agreed.

"Could Marcus have mentioned it?" Adam asked. Both girls shrugged.

"Maybe." They didn't sound too sure though.

"Anyway, so Douglas wanted to use us as his own personal weapons, and Marcus helped him. We infiltrated their secret lab to save Mr. Davenport. Douglas and Marcus captured us, and our step-brother Leo came after us." Adam continued the story.

"Marcus tried to kill him, and even thought he did, but Leo survived." Bree said. "Leo went back to our place and got one of Mr. Davenport's cool inventions. Then he kicked Douglas' sorry ass, and we destroyed his lab."

"What about Marcus?" Vivyanna asked. "What happened to him?"

"He was buried by a ton of rubble." Bree replied. "We figured he was dead."

"Then we went home." Adam finished. Roxanna and Vivyanna looked at each other, then Bree.

"Apologize." They ordered, pointing at the door. Bree stared at them like she was crazy.

"Excuse me? Did you not hear what I just said?" She demanded.

"You left him for dead!" Roxanna exclaimed, looking absolutely horrified. "How could you do something like that? Any of you?"

She looked at me and Adam. I couldn't hold her gaze. She was right. We should have looked. We should have checked to see if he was really alive. No matter how angry we were with him, we shouldn't have just left him there. At the very least, had he died, he should have gotten a proper burial.

"Okay, maybe you're right about that, but he still did all sorts of evil things!" Bree argued.

"Did Douglas go after him?" Vivyanna questioned, her tone implying that she already knew the answer. Bree hesitated.

"I…No, I don't think so." She replied after a moment.

"It sounds to me as if Marcus was being used. Like he was one of Douglas' weapons." Rhyder said.

"He wasn't." Bree objected. But her argument was getting weaker.

"Bree, think of it like this. Douglas, no offense, seems like an ass. But he also seems like he's the only family that Marcus has only ever known. Do you really blame him for wanting to please his father?" Vivyanna asked. Bree didn't answer. "Bree, Marcus probably didn't realize what he was doing was wrong. He was just trying to help his dad."

"Maybe…" Bree trailed off.

"Marcus really loved him, you know." Roxanna continued. "He didn't tell us anything about this, but he did mention his dad from time to time. And I know that Marcus cared about him and wanted to make him proud. And I'm guessing he was really hurt and shocked when Douglas abandoned him."

Bree hesitated. "Wouldn't you do anything to make Mr. Davenport proud?" Vivyanna questioned. Bree took a long to think about it.

"Yeah, I would." She admitted after a while.

"You also have to realize that he's a different person now too." Roxanna added. "He knows he made a mistake and he's trying to learn from it."

"He apologized." I interjected, speaking for the first time in a while. Adam and Bree looked at me.

"When?" My brother questioned.

"At Pizza Hut." I replied. "Told me he was sorry for what he did and he asked for a second chance."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bree demanded. I shrugged.

"He said he was trying to figure out the perfect time to apologize to you." I replied. Bree frowned, then looked at the door.

"I really do have to go after him, don't I?" She asked. We all nodded. "Right. Here goes."

She walked out into the hall and out of our line of view. We all looked at each other.

"So…back to Rhyder's dream…" I trailed off, changing the topic.

**Marcus' POV**

In hindsight, running was actually a pretty stupid thing to do. I was on a train for crying out loud! What was I going to do? Jump off?

Somehow, I ended up in the observation car. I didn't really mean to go anywhere in specific. I just needed to get out of there. The car was empty, much to my surprise. But considering the time, I guessed that most of the other passengers were eating in the dining car.

I sat down on one of the benches and held my head in my hands. How could I be so stupid? I'd already apologized to Chase, back at Pizza Hut, and Adam seemed to have already forgiven me without either of us really having to talk. But Bree…I hadn't talked to Bree yet. I should have. But I didn't. Why?

_Because you were afraid she hated you._ A small voice in my head told me. Chase had actually made an effort to get along with me. In fact, he'd actually spoken to me like he talked to everyone – without a hint of hatred or bitterness in his voice. And Adam didn't even seem mad about it. He seemed…understanding. But Bree had been giving me cold looks the entire trip. I'd been afraid to approach her because I knew how she'd react. I knew she hated me.

And she should. I deserved her hatred. She and her brothers had been my first friends, the first people that actually liked me. And I'd betrayed them. What I did was wrong. I knew that. And if I could go back and change it, I would in a heartbeat.

I never told the others anything about my past. Not even Roxanna or Vivyanna. I knew what they would think of me, I knew that they would hate me. I knew they would think I was a monster or something like that. So, I'd kept quiet.

Even though the Facility was a living hell, I'd actually made some friends there. Real friends, that I promised myself I would never betray. Alex and Mira were like the little brother and sister I always wanted. Rhyder was awesome, always in a good mood. I would always owe Vivyanna for saving my life. And Roxanna was always so supportive. These were people I trusted, liked.

And now all that was ruined, because I'd been too afraid to make up for my crimes. How could I be such an idiot?

"Marcus?" I turned to see Bree herself, standing in the doorway to the observation car.

"Hi." I said cautiously. She shoved her hands in her pockets and walked over beside me. She was quiet for a while as she watched the scenery. Eventually however, she spoke and when she did, her voice lacked the anger I had expected.

"Look, maybe I was a little harsh on you." She told me, much to my surprise.

"All you did was tell them the truth." I mumbled. She nodded.

"But I didn't have to. I just…" she trailed off. "I wanted to hurt you. As much as you hurt us. And making them hate you was the only way I could think to do that."

I didn't answer her. "Marcus, I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I deserved it." I said instantaneously.

"Maybe. But maybe you didn't." Bree replied. "Either way, it was wrong for me to do, and I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I told her. She looked at me.

"Marcus, I'm not sure if I can trust you. I mean, what you did was wrong." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said her, although it was probably too late for apologies. "I'm so sorry. For lying to you, for kidnapping Mr. Davenport, for capturing you, for attacking Leo…for everything."

She nodded. "I'm not sure if I can trust you." She said again. She looked at me and smiled softly. "But I'm willing to give you a second chance. If you'll give me one."

"Really?" I didn't expect her to do that. She nodded.

"Really. So, let's agree that what's done is done, and only the present matters. Deal?" She held out her hand. I stared at it for a second. Was she really offering to be friends? With me? I hesitated a moment more, then shook her hand.

"Deal."

**Xxx**

Bree and I walked back into the cabin about ten minutes later. I could feel everyone staring at me, but tried to ignore it.

"So, what are we going to do about Rhyder's dream?" Roxanna asked as I sat down on my bunk and Bree walked over to her brothers. Vivyanna sat down next to me.

"Hey." She smiled at me. Usually it's impossible to get a smile out of her, so I assumed that meant she wasn't mad at me.

"What can we do?" Alex asked. "All we know is that Derek fights a random, Bree calls someone a traitor, and Vivyanna and Roxanna…" he trailed off, noticing the look both sisters were giving him "…have a little disagreement." He finished.

"It could just be a random dream." Rhyder offered, although no one actually believed that it meant nothing. "Not all my dreams tell the future. Because if they did, I would be in Hawaii with Scarlet Johannson serving me those drinks with the little umbrellas in them."

Everyone stared at him. "You are such a guy." Vivyanna told him, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I say we just act a little more cautious." Roxanna told us. "No harm in keeping an eye out for trouble, right?"

"Right." We all agreed.

"What about the traitor?" Adam asked. Adam, Bree, and Rhyder all looked in my direction. No, wait. They were looking at Vivyanna. I guess the part about her fighting Roxanna didn't look so good, especially when we had a potential traitor amongst us.

"None of us would do that." I said firmly. "None of us."

"Marcus is right." Bree agreed. "No one here is a traitor. It was just a dream."

"Speaking of dreaming…" Mira spoke up, stretching. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure thing, sweetie." Roxanna told her. She had a soft spot for the little girl, almost like how Vivyanna had a soft spot for Alex. Although either one of them would kill me if I dared to call them soft aloud.

"Good night boys." Roxanna yawned as she, Vivyanna, Mira and Bree walked out. We all climbed into our individual bunks, except for Chase.

"Have fun on the floor." Alex told him before pulling his covers over his head. We all smirked.

"I'm actually going to check out the observation car." Chase told us, heading for the door. "You know, get a little fresh air?"

"Night." Adam yawned. Chase smiled.

"Night." He replied, flipping the light switch.

**Okay, this chapter had a lot of feelings. I hope you enjoyed it. I want to hear what you thought! Anyway, I hope you all have a nice Easter, and I'll see you all on Thursday.**


	11. Midnight Chats and Surprise Visitors

**Kihonne: Hey guys! What's up? I'm back, with another chapter. Yay! Anyway, shout out time folks!**

**Xxx**

**AntriLover5: I thought people would be happy about the forgiveness. And of course the dream is a big deal. And I'm glad you're not too impatient for the fight scenes. But as I promised, you're getting them. Not this chapter, but the next one will be EPIC!**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: I thought Dougie's involvement would make this a little more interesting. And yeah, I noticed about the chapter thing. Cool.**

**Guest: I know, the feels! Thanks for liking the story. And the boy and his family, so tragic. It broke my heart when I first read it.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks, and I know right? Poor Marcus. He had so much potential, yet he was written off as the dead bad guy. I couldn't just let his story end there, now could I?**

**Ausllykickforever21: Yeah, I considered it. But it only works on Adam and Bree, not on the others. And you won't have to wait long. Maybe one more chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks, and Marcus sends you a virtual hug. XD**

**KyomouDBZmjj8: Yes, yes you did. And I'm pleased that they're somewhat okay now. I wouldn't call being government runaways okay, but since they could still be in the Facility, it could be worse. As for the family's reactions, that should be very interesting. And yes I saw Taken! You're right – Davenport has a little trouble trusting people, especially when they have to do with Douglas, but I think I know how to make this thing work. And the kids are going to have to work their butts off to convince him that Marcus isn't a threat anymore.**

**Mhernandez5: Here you go!**

**Abby: Soon enough. I promise it will happen soon. It's called "Midnight Talks and Surprise Visitors"  
**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it so much. I try to have 2 chapters a week, but it's not always possible. It's not my only story at the moment. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Anyway, Mira can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Mira:…**

**Kihonne: Vivyanna? How about you?  
**

**Vivyanna: Kihonne doesn't own lab rats, but she does own me, my fellow OCs, the plot and anything else you don't recognize.**

**xxx**

**Chase's POV**

I leaned against the railing in the observation car, watching the trees fly by as we sped through the country. Man, it had been a long day. Psychic dreams, the whole Marcus reveal, everything. It was crazy.

"What are you doing up?" I turned to see Vivyanna standing in the doorway to the car. She walked over and leaned on the railing next to me. "Well?"

"My only option was the floor." I replied. "Besides, after Rhyder's dream, I figured it would be best to have someone on guard."

She nodded. "Not a bad idea." She admitted.

"What about you? Why are you still up?" It must have been past midnight. She shrugged.

"Can't sleep. I figured that I might as well get some fresh air rather than listen to Mira snore for another hour." She smirked. "For such a silent girl, she snores LOUD."

I chuckled. "Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked. She shrugged again. "You were thinking about what Rhyder said, weren't you?"

"He said I was going to attack my sister, Chase." I could hear the distress creeping into her voice.

"It might have been nothing." I reminded her. She shook her head.

"Those dreams are never nothing." She told me. "We all know that. And the only reason no one's saying anything is because they don't want to believe that I could betray them."

"Would you?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"No! For god's sake she's my sister Chase!" Vivyanna cried. "Would you ever attack Adam or Bree?"

"You're right, that was a stupid question." I admitted. "But you think it might be real."

"It's always real. But I don't want…I…" She trailed off, unsure of how to word it. She took a deep breath. "Why would he see that? Why would he see me attacking her, hurting her?"

She looked at me, desperate for an answer that would satisfy her. But I didn't have one. "I don't Vivyanna. I just don't know."

She sighed. "I thought you might say that."

"Hey, we're not going to let anything happen." I told her. "Promise."

"You can't make promises like that." She told me. I smirked.

"Watch me." I replied. She sighed and opened her hand. A small flame was dancing around in her palm, lighting up our faces with its soft light. "You've got to show me how to do that one of these days."

"No. Trust me, you don't want fire powers." She told me quickly. I frowned.

"Don't you like them?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No! I'd do anything to get rid of them." She replied.

"Why?" I couldn't imagine wanting to give up my bionics.

"I like that I'm never cold and stuff, but fire's dangerous Chase." Vivyanna told me. "It's nearly impossible to control, and it's way too dangerous."

"You seem to do alright." I objected.

"Right now." she closed her fist, killing the light. "But if I ever lose control, even once, I'm going to end up killing someone. Fire means burning people and smoke inhalation and destruction."

"I guess, but fire can save people from the cold, and it drives off the dark, remember?" She shrugged. "There's a god side and a bad side to everything, Vivyanna. You just need to look."

She rolled her eyes. "Prove it."

"Give me an example." I challenged. She thought about it.

"Derek. What's so good about him?" she asked. I actually had to think about that one.

"Bad; he's a monster. Good; he's a good fighter." Vivyanna stared at me.

"Seriously? Alright, what about the Facility? What was so good about that?" She questioned.

"We met you and the others, didn't we? I consider that a good thing, don't you?" I replied. She sighed.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, then added with a smirk "I guess."

"I guess?" I repeated. "Thanks."

"I was joking and you know it." She pushed me slightly. I pushed her back, smiling. "Okay, so what's the plan? Like, after we meet up with this Mr. Davenport?"

"We're going to go to one of his labs." I replied. She tensed at the word. "What's wrong?"

"A lab? Like, a science experiment lab?" she asked suspiciously. "Are you crazy?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, I'm not. And it's not really a lab. It's more of a warehouse probably. It's supposed to be really big, so we'll all have room, and remote enough that the agents will never find us."

"Do they know that Marcus is with us?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Mr. Davenport does. I'm not sure about Leo." I replied.

"And he's okay with this?" she inquired. I hesitated. "He's not, is he?"

"Not really. Mr. Davenport told us to tell you guys what Marcus did, then ditch him as soon as possible." I admitted. She glared at me.

"Not going to happen!" She exclaimed. I looked at the door, hoping that she didn't wake anyone up.

"I know. He stays with us." I assured her. "Mr. Davenport will just have to trust us that he's changed."

"Good." Vivyanna replied. I looked at her.

"You're really fond of him, aren't you?" I guessed. She shrugged.

"He's a good friend." She replied. "Learning about his past didn't change that."

"Would you do it?" I asked suddenly. She frowned at me.

"Do what?"

"If your father asked you to do the same things Marcus did, would you?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"Not even if he promised me a billion dollars." She replied. I frowned.

"But earlier you said…" I trailed off.

"There's a difference. Marcus looked up to his dad, I would like nothing more than to see mine rot in hell." She told me.

"That's a little harsh." I commented. "What did he do?"

She hesitated. "How…how do you think me and Roxy got our powers?"

"How?" I was curious now.

"He wanted something to take over the world with." Vivyanna shrugged. "The three of us – Roxy, Dad and I – were supposed to be an unstoppable team. And if we couldn't do what he wanted us to, well then we'd be replaced."

"So, he gave you guys powers?" I guessed. She nodded.

"Yeah, some sort of formula mixed with electro-thingies. I'm not entirely sure. I was just a little kid, I don't remember much." She replied. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. She shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm not a fan of the powers, but it could have been worse. Roxy and I weren't the first test subjects." She shuddered. "Only a few survived, and they were hideously deformed usually."

"Mad scientist dads suck, am I right?" I joked, trying to distract her from those memories. She smirked.

"You're right." She looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly, almost full. The soft, white light lit Vivyanna up like a spotlight. I had to admit, she looked pretty in the moonlight. "I wonder what tomorrow I going to bring."

**Xxx**

If I thought the last train station was big, this one was gigantic. There were shops all around us, and of course platforms and trains. There were a lot of people too. It was nearly impossible for the nine of us to stay together as we made our way through the crowds.

"What now?" Bree had to shout to be heard over the crowd. Adam gestured at a small shop nearby. We followed him into it, where it was much quieter. "What now?" My sister repeated.

"Now, we find a pay phone to call Mr. Davenport. He should be able to send us fake passports or something." I replied. Vivyanna glanced behind her.

"Good idea. While you guys do that, I'm going to visit the ladies room."

"Why didn't you go before we got off the train?" Roxanna asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because I didn't need to go then." Vivyanna replied childishly. Roxanna rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll be right back."

"Vivyanna, wait!" Mira exclaimed. She ran over to Vivyanna. "I need to talk to you."

"When I come back, we can talk about whatever you want." Vivyanna promised. "Except for where babies come from. I'm not having that conversation with a seven year old."

She jogged off towards the restrooms. Roxanna looked around. "Anyone else?"

Marcus slowly raised his hand and she groaned. "Hey, don't give me that look!" Marcus snapped. "I was going to go while we were still on board, but Rhyder was in there for a half hour."

"Hey! It takes time for me to look this good." Rhyder argued. Marcus rolled his eyes and walked towards the men's room.

"Okay," I said, looking at the others. "Let's find that payphone, shall we?"

We spent a couple of minutes looking around. "The only ones I can see are being used by some randoms!" Bree complained.

"Well, you could borrow my phone." A voice suggested. A familiar voice. We all spun around and stared at the source of the voice.

"No way." I said.

**Vivyanna's POV**

"God, my hair's a mess." I complained to myself, glancing at my reflection in the station's washroom. Usually, I wasn't so picky about that kind of thing. But usually, the only people that saw me were my friends, not the public. I looked like a runaway, and that wasn't the best way to look when you were running away from the government.

I noticed the washroom door open, and someone walked in. It was a boy, but I couldn't tell much about him. His face and hair were covered by the hood of his red hoodie, and his hands were in his pockets. Still, I knew it was a guy.

"You know this is the girl's room, right?" I asked, washing my hands in the sink. He didn't answer, instead walking closer to me. I turned around to face him. "You deaf or something? Get lost."

"I don't think so." The boy pulled back his hood and everything seemed to stop. No…not him. Anyone but him. He smirked at my shocked expression. "Hello Vivyanna."

I gulped nervously. "Derek."

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNN! So many questions, so many surprises! And the suspense! Wow, I'm getting really excited, and I already know what's going to happen next. I know this chapter isn't nearly as long as my normal ones, and that the beginning feels sort of like a filler, but I hope the ending makes up for that. And if it doesn't, I'm planning an action-packed suspense filled chapter for next week, so I'll see you all next Thursday!**


	12. Helicopters and Derek

**Kihonne: SURPRISE! I didn't think I'd be able to finish this chapter up so quickly, but I did! YAY! Okay, let's go straight to the shoutouts, shall we?**

**Xxx**

**MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul: Derek is absolutely terrified of you. And yeah, I have the feeling that the next time Krane shows up, Leo and Chase are going to go to Douglas for help, rather than Mr. Davenport. Oh, and Vivyanna's also starting to fear you as well. She saw what you did to Maybank and Derek, and she doesn't want to end up like them too. As for the molecular kinesis, it might be cool. I'll have to think about it.**

**UltimateRobinFan: Suspense is awesome, isn't it? And no, it's not Douglas.**

**Guest: Well, you won't have to wait for long. And you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Mhernandez5: Well, here you go!**

**Guest: That's not a bad idea. It would be cute to have Marcus and Bree fight along side each other. And that would be awesome for Alex to do.**

**SarcasticKitten: Thanks, and as for Spike…I'm thinking about it. That's all I can promise for now. But you're right – it would be interesting.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You won't have to wait for Thursday! Here's an action-packed chapter!**

**KyoumouDBZmjj8: YEESSSSS! A cliff-hanger! I think they're awesome! And I thought some people might be interested to hear a little of what the sisters' pasts were, how they got their powers, their family and etcetera. I thought it would help them connect with the characters, if that makes sense. I'm glad you liked it. And you seem to be the only one who's curious as to what Mira needed to tell Vivyanna. I'll tell you this – it's important. Very, very important. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest: A LOT is going to happen! And don't apologize – I LOVE excited reviewers! I hope you LOVE this chapter too! DFTBA!**

**Dragon For Life: I'm glad you like my stories so much! You won't have to wait long for that chapter, either!**

**HOTMANEX KD TOWN: Thanks so much! And it's going to be a very interesting chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Xxx**

**Kihonne: Oh, I just love getting your reviews! They make me so happy and inspired! Anyway, let's see…oh! I know. Let's have our mystery guest do the disclaimer, shall we?**

**Mystery Guest: You're not even going to name me? Really?**

**Kihonne: Just do it!**

**Mystery Guest: Alright. Kihonne doesn't own me, lab rats, or anything you recognize from the show. She does, however, own all the OCs, this story, and anything else you don't recognize.**

**Vivyanna's POV**

"Derek." I breathed in shock. What was he doing here? I doubted that he escaped on his own. He needed others present to take their powers and even he wasn't stupid enough to try and take out everyone in the Facility on his own. Then it hit me. He was working with the agents. He was working with that sick SOB Maybank and the rest of them to take us down. Derek smirked as a look of realization crossed over my face.

"Vivyanna," he grinned coldly "A little birdie told me you'd be here."

"By here, do you mean the station or the washroom?" I questioned, trying to think. There was no one else in the washroom, which was good for them. Derek couldn't hurt them, and I could use my fires without fear of killing anyone. It was too small a room to fight properly though. And the sounds might attract innocents.

"They told me which station." Derek replied dismissively. "They were very helpful. All it took was a little persuasion, and they switched sides in the blink of an eye."

"A traitor." I muttered. One of the three things Rhyder had predicted. "Who?"

"I'll tell you if you come with me." He offered, eyes glinting. He knew there was no way I'd come with him. He'd have to kill me before I would go back to The Facility. I smirked.

"Not a chance." I snapped. He shrugged.

"Alright then. Hard way it is." He charged at me then. I side stepped him, my leg outstretched. He tripped over and fell into the sink. He wasn't down for long and attacked me again. I tried to dodge him, but he was faster and managed to knock me to the ground. On my way down, I caught the side of my face on the sink.

I didn't have time to worry about that though. I swept out my leg, knocking Derek off balance. Then I jumped to my feet and ran for the door. A fast moving projectile flew right past my face, missing it by an inch. I hadn't been prepared for it and stumbled out of surprise. I spun around to see Derek holding a gun. He had a sadistic smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the shock on mine.

"You might want to reconsider. Maybank wants you and your damn sister alive, but I'll more than happily shoot you in the leg or arm." Derek told me. "So long as the shot doesn't kill you, I can shoot you where ever I want and I might even be praised for it."

I took a deep breath, thrust out my hands, and sent a blast of fire his way. He ducked to the side to avoid it and I took the opportunity to escape. I slammed the door shut behind me, my hand on the handle. I focused for a second, using my powers to heat the metal door hand so hot that it melted a bit, welding it to the door frame.

That wouldn't hold Derek for long, but it did give me time to try and find the others.

**Chase's POV**

"No way." I breathed, both relieved and surprised. The boy in front of us grinned widely, excitement and relief in his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" He asked. Adam picked him up in a massive hug.

"Leo!" He exclaimed, hugging our step-brother tightly.

"Adam-can't-breathe!" Leo gasped for air. Adam put him back on the ground and Bree and I each got our hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Bree demanded, smiling.

"To save you guys and your friends. Speaking of which," Leo looked at Roxanna and smiled. "How you doing?"

I face palmed. Seriously Leo? Flirting with Roxanna? Really?

Roxanna giggled. "I'm guessing this is the Leo you guys are always talking about?" She asked. I nodded.

"Guys." Rhyder whispered. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at Leo.

"What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"He's the kid!" Rhyder exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "The one who was fighting Derek in my dream."

"What?" I demanded. Before Rhyder could answer, Leo screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Leo jumped back, pointing over my shoulder. I glanced back to see Marcus walking towards us. Everyone stared at Leo as if he was crazy.

"What's wrong?" Alex demanded. Leo jumped behind Adam.

"Marcus!" He screamed. Marcus chuckled.

"Good to see you too, Leo." He greeted sarcastically. Leo glared at him.

"Leo, it's alright. Marcus is a good guy now." Adam assured him. Leo stared at him.

"He tried to kill me!" He exclaimed. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Get over it!" He snapped. Leo looked at him.

"Uh, no!" He argued. Marcus rolled his eyes and looked around.

"Hey, where's Vivyanna?" he asked. "She should have been back by now, right?"

"Who's Vivyanna?" Leo asked, still looking at Marcus with a mix of fear and hatred. Bree jerked her thumb at me.

"She's Chase's girlfriend." She replied.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped. Leo frowned looked like he believed Bree more. "Seriously, she's not."

"Chase?" Mira tugged on my sleeve. Her eyes were bright with fear. "I…I need to tell you something. Like, right now."

"There she is!" Roxanna called. I turned to see Vivyanna running towards us. I knew immediately that something was wrong. She was pale, as if she'd just seen a ghost, and there was a long cut on her cheek. She skidded to a stop, grabbing my arm to steady herself.

"What's wrong?" I asked, touching the cut. It was still bleeding. "What happened?"

"Derek." She answered, gasping for breath.

"What?" Roxanna demanded, looking at her sister with concern.

"Derek." Vivyanna repeated. "He's here. He found us."

"How'd he escape?" Adam questioned.

"I don't think he did." Vivyanna answered, looking behind her as she pushed us through the crowd. "The way he was talking, I think the agents let him out. Maybank wants us back."

"Oh, shit." Marcus swore. Leo looked at us, confused.

"Who's Derek? And who's Maybank?" he asked. Vivyanna looked at me.

"More importantly, who's this dweeb?" she asked.

"My step-brother." I told her. I looked down at Leo. "Maybank and Derek are both very dangerous people who want to kidnap us again. We need to get out of here."

"Big D has the helicopter waiting for us up on the roof. The big one. I guess he knew that you guys would have company." Leo told us. I grinned. Way to go Mr. Davenport. "We just need to get to him."

"Let's go." Marcus said. Leo stopped him.

"Not you." He objected. Bree sighed.

"Leo, he's coming with us, or you might as well leave us all behind." She told him. Leo looked at us, frowning.

"But guys…" he started to argue. But stopped when we heard the screaming. We glanced over our shoulders to see men and women in suits pushing through the crowd. Many of them were armed.

"We don't have time for this!" Roxanna broke into a run and we all followed her.

"Guys-" Mira started to say, but Vivyanna cut her off.

"Look, we'll listen to whatever you have to say later, alright? I promise." she snapped. "But, we're kind of busy at the moment."

We burst into the stairwell and slammed the door shut behind us. "There's only two floors, so we should be heading to the roof." Rhyder told us. "Let's go."

We bolted up the stairs as fast as our legs could carry us. We had just reached the stairs that led to the roof when we heard a door open. "You're dead, filth!"

"What was that?" Leo demanded, running next to me. "Because it kind of reminds me of Spike."

"Meet Derek, the psychopath we all know and hate." Bree told him as we pushed open the door to the roof. I could hear the agents scrambling up the stairs, and I knew we didn't have long.

Luckily, Mr. Davenport was hovering above us, two rope ladders hanging out of the helicopter. "Climb up!" he shouted.

"Well?" I asked, looking at the others. "Do as he says!"

Adam and Alex reached the ladders first. Marcus and Leo were next, Rhyder and Mira right behind them. Roxanna and Bree were right beneath them while me and Vivyanna were waiting for them. They were halfway up the ladder when the agents burst through the door.

"Damn it!" I heard Vivyanna swear as I climbed in. "Hurry up, Banshee!"

"Hurry up guys!" Marcus called as the agents started shooting at us. Suddenly, Roxanna let out a cry of pain. She almost fell off the ladder, nearly taking me with her. Luckily, Adam and Leo grabbed her arms before she could. They started to pull her up just as the helicopter started to rise.

When I was nearly at the top, something bad happened. I guess one of the bullets must have hit it, because one side of the second rope ladder broke. I was on the good ladder, but Mira, Bree and Vivyanna were all on the broken one.

"Guys!" I reached out my hand to steady the ladder, but a burst of pain exploded in my shoulder just then. I couldn't stop the shout of shock and pain that escaped, nor could I hang onto the ladder. Strong arms grabbed mine and pulled me up. But it was too late; I'd lost my telekinetic grip on the girls' ladder. I wasn't sure what happened next, because everything started to go dim. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was someone shouting.

**Vivyanna's POV**

The ladder Mira, Bree and I were on flew to one side suddenly, surprising all of us. I looked up to see that part of the ladder broke.

"Mira, climb! NOW!" Bree shouted. I didn't look down at her. There was no way this ladder would hold all three of us. I looked at Chase, hoping that maybe we could climb onto his ladder. He raised his hand, and our ladder started to steady itself.

"Ack!" He shouted, nearly falling off his ladder. It was so sudden, so surprising that I didn't even realize that he'd been shot until our ladder broke off completely.

The three of us (Bree, Mira and I) fell and hit the ground with three loud thuds. I gasped as I landed, all the air escaping from my lungs. I watched as the helicopter flew farther and farther away, until I could no longer see it.

_Good._ I thought to myself. _At least the others got away._

"Dammit!" Derek swore. I looked up at him. He looked furious. "I was supposed to get both sisters."

"Special Agent Maybank won't be happy." One of the agents warned him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good. I hope he kills you for disappointing him." I managed. Derek glared at me.

"Shut up, would you?" He swung his legs back, and aimed it at my head. I never saw it connect, but I did feel the sharp burst of pain before everything went black.

**Kihonne: I can't believe I just did that. What's going to happen next? Only I know! Oh, and guys. I'm giving you guys a heads up. I've got a trip to go on, (plus a lot of work to do on the next chapter) so I won't be able to update until the 12****th**** of May. And Monday's are going to become my new update day. Softball just started, and I'm busy Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. It's a busy schedule. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
